Solo por una noche -Tony Stark y tu-
by SophVS
Summary: [...] -Tienes que prometérmelo.- Dice, sus ojos cargados con intensidad.- De verdad, no puedes dejar pasar esa oportunidad. -Por última vez, Jodie.- Haces una pausa mientas miras a tu alrededor para ver si alguien estaba escuchando su conversación.- Ya no hago eso de follar por una noche. -¡Pero estamos hablando de Tony Stark! [...]
1. Advertencias

**_¡Hola a todos!_**

**_Gracias por mostrar interés en este fanfic_**

Antes de comenzar con tu lectura, espero te tomes el tiempo de leer las siguientes **advertencias** y especificaciones de ubicación temporal:

-Esta historia se desarrolla en **2012 post Avengers 1 y pre Iron Man 3**. También ignora completamente la relación romántica entre Pepper y Tony (Amo demasiado su relación en el MCU y soy stan de Pepper hasta la muerte así que si esperas una confrontación entre tu y ella, estás en el fic equivocado).

-Evidentemente te puedes esperar unos cuantos **spoilers** de todo el MCU desde Avengers para adelante, aunque para no hacerlo repetitivo supondremos que estamos en la línea temporal alternativa que se abre cuando Loki se lleva el Tesseract. Esto último no es garantía de que Loki tendrá alguna participación en el fic, pero quién sabe... O si.

-Este es un fic de** smut**, con una historia desarrollándose lentamente, no al revés. Te encontrarás con mucho, mucho contenido NSFW. Si no eres lo suficientemente mayor para leer y disfrutar, que es lo importante, este fic te sugiero que no lo hagas. Seré muy descriptiva y exploraré muchas alternativas dentro del campo del sexo. Si no te interesa, eres bienvenida a dejar de leer y continuar con tu vida.

-Se hablará también de temas que pueden ser **sensibles** para algunas personas: alcoholismo, violencia doméstica, negligencia infantil, crisis de ansiedad, estrés postraumático y otras enfermedades mentales. A pesar de que parezca muy brusco, no me voy a sumergir mucho en este tema porque no soy una profesional certificada en el ámbito y solo rozaré el tema basándome en mis experiencias personales. Siéntete libre de dejarme algún comentario con información que pueda ser útil para mi y otras personas, pero recuerda siempre ser respetuoso/a.

Hasta aquí con las advertencias, disfruta del fic. ¡No olvides comentar, dejar un corazón y seguirme para más contenido del MCU (Pero mayoritariamente de Tony Stark)!


	2. Capítulo 1: Ya no soy esa

**_Capítulo 1_**

_Como no odiar los lunes._

Te despiertas con el sonido de tu alarma. Tienes que estar en el trabajo temprano, generalmente hoy son los días en los que llegan nuevos pedidos y tienes que estar presente para saber si serás seleccionada.

Te das una ducha rápida y desayunas unos tristes cereales con leche porque no tienes tiempo para nada más elegante. Llenas el plato del gato, te vistes, tomas tu cartera, llaves y uniforme; y te dispones a salir. Justo antes de que puedas hacerlo, Ania, tu compañera de piso, se asoma por la puerta de su habitación lo suficiente para que puedas ver su despeinada cabellera y ojos entreabiertos.

-Ey.- Te dice para llamar tu atención.- ¿Puedes pasar por el mercado a la vuelta del trabajo? Ya no hay papel higiénico.

-Está bien.- Dices con media sonrisa y cierras la puerta detrás de ti.

Son diez cuadras hasta el trabajo, pero siempre te ha gustado la caminata a estas horas de la mañana. El camino está relativamente despejado, las bocinas y sirenas todavía no suenan y hay olor a café y pan recién horneado.

Al llegar, te detienes un momento a observar la morada.

_Catering & Cócteles Sussan Petrov._

Todavía recuerdas tu primer día de trabajo allí, hace ya casi ocho años, cuando recién habías terminado tu curso en coctelería y nadie quería contratarte. Pero Sussan vio en ti mucho talento y decidió darte una oportunidad a pesar de todo. Por eso te has quedado allí por tanto tiempo, a pesar de que odias Nueva York y su costoso estilo de vida que casi no te deja llegar a fin de mes.

-Muy bien, acérquense todos.- Dice Sussan con su uniforme de chef ya bien puesto y subiéndose sobre una silla como lo hace siempre que quiere dar un anuncio.- Hemos sido contratados para brindar la comida y la bebida durante el evento anual de caridad en honor a Patricia Sharp el próximo martes en el Marriott.- La multitud empezó a susurrar emocionada y no lograste contener una pequeña sonrisa de entusiasmo.- Como saben, a este evento asiste la élite de Nueva York por lo que tendremos que dar lo mejor de nosotros.- Sussan comenzó a hojear sus notas desordenadamente.- Ok, vamos a ir con el menú vegano de Alice Downy, quién será la chef de la noche. Ethan Park, tú serás su sous-chef.- Todo el mundo aplaudió, tu también te uniste.- Travis y Alan Hogman, ustedes estarán a cargo de los camareros, la lista de los mismos estará colgada para esta tarde pero como estamos hablando de un evento de esta magnitud, desde ya les puedo confirmar que la mayoría del personal está anotado como tal.- Otra ronda de aplausos.- Jodie Campbell, serás la cabeza del personal de limpieza.- Más aplausos. Buscaste entre la multitud la mirada de Jodie, quién ha sido tu fiel amiga desde que empezaste en la compañía de Sussan. Ella también buscaba la tuya hasta que ambas finalmente se encontraron para sonreírse. - [Tu nombre], Sean Bolton, Mason Ramsey. Ustedes serán los bartenders de la noche. El resto está anotado como camarero, no se preocupen. Todos tendrán la oportunidad de trabajar esta noche.- Sonreíste de oreja a oreja. Varias ocasiones te tocó trabajar como camarera y todas esas veces lo odiaste. La coctelería era la tuyo, para eso habías estudiado.

El resto de la semana trascurrió rápidamente. Todo el mundo estaba ansioso por la llegada del evento. Hasta el día de la fecha, era el mayor desafío que se habían presentado jamás por lo que había muchas cosas que preparar. Tú y tus colegas encargados de las tres barras disponibles trabajaron en crear un menú de cócteles que dejaría satisfecha a la creme de la creme de Nueva York. En tus descansos, te gustaba ir a la cocina a buscar a Jodie y, aunque ella estaba con sus propios dramas en espera de la gran noche, siempre tenía tiempo para un poco de charla y un cigarrillo.

-Corre el rumor en la cocina de que Tony Stark estará en el evento.- Dice tu amiga mientras da una calada.- Todo el mundo está apostando a quién se llevará para pasar la noche.

Dejas escapar una risa antes de hablar.

-¿Y qué les hace creer a todos que será alguien del personal? Al evento van las personas más prestigiosas de toda Nueva York, incluidas modelos y actrices. No perderá el tiempo con ninguna de nosotras.- Jodie soltó una risita juguetona.

-Yo aposté por ti.- Suelta. Tu la miras, ciertamente ofendida, aunque deberías tomártelo más como un halago.- Y no soy la única, eh. Ya hay casi cien dólares a tu nombre.- Dice en su defensa.- Varios creen que serás la afortunada.

-¿Acaso escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?

-Sí, sí... Habrá modelos y actrices. ¿Y qué? Tu estás más buena que todas ellas.- Dice. Tu simplemente te limitas a reír.- Lo digo en serio.- Jodie te da un empujoncito con su hombro.- Además no cuesta nada soñar, ¿no?

-No sé de dónde has sacado la conclusión de que mis sueños incluyen sexo casual con Tony Stark.

-Oh, vamos.- Suspira con frustración.- ¿Quién no sueña con sexo casual con Tony Stark?

-Pues, yo.- Respondes, desafiante.

-Me estás vacilando, ¿verdad?

-No.- Dices, firme.

-¿Y qué si Tony quiere llevarte a conocer la Iron guarida después del evento?

-En el remoto caso de que eso pase, y estoy casi cien por cierto segura de que no pasará, le agradecería la oferta pero le diría que no.- La mandíbula de Jodie cayó tan bajo que parecía que tocaría el suelo.- Ya sabes que no hago más eso de lo de una sola noche. Déjale eso a las adolescentes.

-De verdad no creo que serías tan estúpida como para no follarte al jodido Tony Stark.

-Bueno... Crees mal.

Así se dio por finalizada la conversación, ya que ambas debían volver al trabajo.

El día se acercaba cada vez más y Jodie no paraba de insistir con la idea de tú y Tony, ignorando completamente tus repetidas negaciones. Durante el transcurso de la semana, a pesar de que te prometiste a ti misma que no lo harías, habías pensado bastante en el asunto.

¿Y qué si de verdad pasaba? ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad Tony Stark se te acercaba el martes por la noche y te invitaba a su penthouse?

La idea te daba algo de gracia, pero no te desagradaba del todo. Es decir, quién no se sentiría halagada si a alguien como Tony Stark, al mismísimo Iron Man, le resultaba lo suficientemente atractiva como para querer compartir la noche. Pero no, esa ya no eras tú. Quizás si hace tres años te llegaba la oferta hubieses dicho que sí pero luego de haber pasado dos años en una relación estable y solo con seis meses desde que esta terminó, ya no te atrae la idea de sexo casual.

¿O sí?

Prometes no darle más vueltas al asunto porque solo te sumerges a ti misma en una imposible fantasía y vuelves a enfocarte en el mundo real.

El tan temido martes ha llegado y todo el personal junto con Sussan ya estan en el hotel Marriott organizando las cosas. Sussan te asigna la barra del salón VIP y luego corre a la cocina a encargarse de otros asuntos. Te tomas tu tiempo para ordenar los diferentes vasos y copas disponibles, te fijas que haya suficiente hielo y escocés, ya que supones que será lo más pedido de la noche.

Te sobra algo de tiempo así que decides ir a la cocina para verificar si necesitan una mano con algo. Antes de que puedas llegar a tu destino, Jodie te toma del brazo y te da la vuelta para que quedes enfrentada a ella.

-La recepcionista del hotel me ha dicho que en el evento del año pasado Tony Stark se llevó a la Valet que estacionó su auto a pasar la noche con él.- Miras con sorpresa a Jodie, no puedes creer que siga con ese tema.

-Bien por ella. ¿Ya me sueltas?

-¿Quieres saber qué comentó la mañana siguiente?

-No.- Dices, forcejeando para que te suelte. Se encontraban en el medio del salón y otros colegas seguían pasando a su alrededor, inquietos porque la hora se acercaba. Puedes sentir como la situación comienza a llamar la atención.

-Dijo que fue genial.- Contesta ella.- No, no genial... Extraordinario. Dijo que fue el mejor sexo que tuvo en su vida y que Tony Stark fue un encanto toda la noche. Dijo que acabó tantas veces que...

-Jodie.- Dices, firme pero con voz baja.- No me interesa.

-Pues debería, porque es puede ser tu futuro.- Estabas por objetar, pero ella continua.- Sé que la razón por la que ya no tienes sexo casual es porque en tu experiencia pasada nunca ha funcionado y luego cuando una persona al fin te dio un orgasmo te gustó tanto que te mantuviste a su lado por dos años, pero como tu mejor amiga te lo pido por favor: No dejes pasar esa oportunidad si se te presenta.- Jodie suelta tu brazo lentamente, pero se mantiene cerca. -Tienes que prometérmelo.- Dice, sus ojos cargados con intensidad.- De verdad, no puedes dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

-Por última vez, Jodie.- Haces una pausa mientas miras a tu alrededor para ver si alguien estaba escuchando su conversación.- Ya no hago eso de follar por una noche.

-¡Pero estamos hablando de Tony Stark!

Aprietas los labios. Una parte de ti rogaba por decir que si, pero tu orgullo es demasiado grande como para admitir una derrota. Dejas escapar un suspiro largo y dejas caer la vista a tus zapatos recientemente lustrados hasta el punto en el que podías ver tu propia desesperación en su reflejo.

-Ok.- Dices de forma casi inaudible. Para la suerte de Jodie, ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para no perderse esa dulce palabra que había estado buscando toda la semana. -Pero tienes demasiadas esperanzas y eso te jugará en contra. Te recuerdo que el señor Stark ni si quiera ha llegado todavía.

-Oh, por favor... Como si la situación no podría ser más perfecta. Me sorprendería enormemente si es que no pasa.

Con eso último dicho, Jodie se marcha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tu te propones a continuar con tu labor.

El evento da por comenzado cuando los primeros invitados empiezan a llegar. No hay demasiadas caras que reconozcas pero admites que nunca te ha interesado demasiado mantenerte al tanto con lo que pasa dentro de la alta sociedad ni quienes pertenecen a ella. Ya hay algunas personas en la zona VIP y ya has servido algunos tragos, nada muy desafiante para variar. Ahora que te has admitido a ti misma y también a Jodie que la idea de follarte a Tony Stark no te desagradaba por completo no puedes evitar en sentirte nerviosa. Por esta misma razón era que no querías tomarte esta idea en serio.

Ahora si no sucede te sentirás decepcionada.

Unos gritos en la entrada del hotel te sacan de tu nublada mente. Escuchas como desde las afueras del hotel los paparazzis gritan un nombre que, si eres honesta, has estado esperando.

-¡Señor Stark!

-¡Iron Man! ¡Aquí, mire aquí!

-¡Señor Stark! ¡¿Cuando volveremos a ver a los Avengers juntos?!

Joder. Joder.

Sientes como los nervios se apoderan de ti. Específicamente de las palmas de tus manos las cuales comienzan a sudar como locas.

-Si tiene que pasar, pasará.- Te calmas a ti misma en voz baja y luego te secas las manos con un trapo. Tienes trabajo que hacer, así que más te vale enfocarte.

Para tu sorpresa, la noche ya está bastante avanzada y Tony Stark no se ha acercado a tu barra en lo más mínimo. Está en la zona VIP, obviamente, pero no ha mostrado interés en algo más que en el champagne que ofrecen los meseros. Tus ojos no han podido evitar rastrearlo durante toda la noche. Lo has seguido por todo el lugar, observando cada detalle y teniéndote que recordar a ti misma mantener tu postura seguidamente.

Es más apuesto de lo que recordabas y eso no estaba ayudando para nada. Vestía un saco de vestir azul marino con unos pantalones a juego. Una camisa blanca combina con el pequeño pañuelo blanco en el bolsillo izquierdo del saco y para cerrar unos zapatos negros cuidadosamente lustrados. Luce muy sexy, tentador.

La noche continuó y siguió sin tener señales de Tony Stark en sus proximidades. La parte formal había finalizado al fin y ahora los invitados disfrutaban de un ambiente más relajado. Hasta se abrió una pista de baile y todo, incluso llegaste a ver al gobernador de Nueva York mover el esqueleto con un par de chicas tan hermosas que seguramente eran modelos. Por consecuencia de esto, también se comenzaban a pedir tragos más fuertes y con más frecuencia que antes.

-Un Sex On The Beach- Te dice una mujer desde el otro lado de la barra, mientras te ojea de arriba a abajo con algo parecido a desprecio.

-Juro por mi vida que si tengo que hacer otro Sex On The Beach esta noche, cuando llegue a casa echaré mi diploma por la ventana.- Dices por lo bajo mientras te volteas para tomar el vodka y voltear a nuevamente.

Casi sueltas la botella cuando ves que la pretenciosa mujer fue intercambiada por Tony Stark, quien te observa con una media sonrisa. Sus brazos están cruzados y descansando sobre la barra, sus ojos inmersos en ti.

-No te preocupes, de hecho estoy aquí por un Rob Roy.- Te dice, evidentemente habiendo escuchado tu comentario sobre el Sex On The Beach de antes. Tu cerebro tiene que hacer una pausa de unos segundos antes de volver a funcionar con normalidad.

-Lo siento.- Logras formular. Esbozas una sonrisa nerviosa, para luego soltar el vodka y buscar una botella de escocés.- A veces me frustra la poca originalidad en los pedidos de las damas.- Viertes dos onzas del contenido de la botella en un mezclador, un poco de vermú italiano y una pizca de amargo de Angostura. Cierras la tapa del mismo y, después de unas cuantas sacudidas, sirves el Rob Roy en un vaso de whisky.

Tony coge el vaso y se lo lleva inmediatamente a la boca, toma un sorbo y lo deja nuevamente sobre la barra. No puedes apartar la vista por más que te gustaría, ahora toda tu atención está en sus labios ligeramente humedecidos por el alcohol.

-Bueno, no hay como fallar con uno de esos.- Dice, quitándote del trance. Casi olvidas que estaban hablando de los Sex On The Beach. -Y si los haces tan buenos como estos no me sorprendería si se esparció la voz entre las mujeres.

Sonríes, pero quieres decir algo inteligente y coqueto. Le ha gustado tu Rob Roy, así que eso es un avance, solo que no será suficiente si quieres terminar montando su polla esta noche.

-Te ofrecería para prepararte uno después del Rob pero no me imagino a Ironman caminando con un Sex On The Beach por ahí.- Increíblemente logras sacarle una risa.

-Creo que subestimas la capacidad de Ironman de no importarle una mierda la opinión de los demás.- Dice y da otro sorbo antes de reincorporarse, con total voluntad de marcharse. Tu corazón da una patada de tristeza. -Bueno fue un placer conocerte...- Stark hace una pausa, evidentemente esperando algo. -Esta es la parte en donde me das tu nombre.- Sonríe y arquea una ceja.

-Oh.- Exclamas, cerrando los ojos y arrugando la nariz por la vergüenza.- Es emm... [Tu nombre].- Sueltas finalmente.

-Ok, [Tu nombre].- Tony clava sus ojos en los tuyos mientras baja de un trago lo que queda de su bebida, dejando bruscamente el vaso vacío sobre la barra. -Cuando termine todo esto volveré a buscarte y puedes hacerme un Sex On The Beach en mi penthouse.- _Oh. Por. Dios._\- ¿Qué opinas?

-Una idea prudente, sin lugar a dudas.- Dices, sin saber de dónde sale esa repentina confianza. Mentira, sí sabes de donde sale. De que el puto Tony Stark acaba de invitarte a follar.

Tony solo sonríe y te guiña un ojo antes de darte la espalda y perderse entre la multitud. Hay varias otras personas esperando por tu atención, pero tienes que componerte antes de poder pararte delante de alguien más con total seriedad. No te imaginabas lo mucho que deseabas follarte a ese tío hasta ese momento. Puedes sentir como te pones húmeda con solo un roce de la idea en tu mente. Escuchar los pedidos y llevarlos a cabo es casi imposible, pero gracias a que has hecho esto por tanto tiempo es casi como que puedes hacerlo de manera automática mientras que tu mente se permite viajar por todos lados.

Si tan solo pudieses hablar con Jodie por medio segundo.

La noche comienza a morir. Los invitados se retiran lentamente y hace ya un par de horas que se han cerrado las barras de bebidas alcohólicas. Tu solo te encuentras limpiando las últimas copas y dejando todo en el lugar que lo encontraste al inicio de la noche. Tony sigue hablando y riendo con un grupo de hombres adultos, pero de vez en cuando encuentras tu mirada cruzando con la suya ahora que hay menos movimiento. Ves como algunos de tus colegas también comienzan a retirarse, una buena señal de que cuando Tony esté dispuesto a marcharse tu también puedas pedir permiso para irte y te lo concedan.

Tu estómago se contrae cuando Tony estrecha la mano de los hombres con los que estaba y estos caminan hacia la salida. El genio coloca sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón antes de girarse y mirarte. Te haces la idiota y pretendes terminar de limpiar antes de que él pueda darse cuenta de que lo observabas. Sigues con la idea de mantener tu atención en limpiar la barra a pesar de que ya está más que limpia mientras escuchas como alguien se acerca.

-¿Aún te quedan algo de fuerzas para un Sex On The Beach más?- Es imposible no reconocer su voz, pero al alzar la mirada te haces la sorprendida.

-Por favor, señor Stark, hacer ese estúpido cóctel es para lo que he nacido.- Tony esboza una media sonrisa.

-Traeré el auto. Te espero afuera en quince minutos.

_Oh no. Esto está pasando. De verdad está pasando._

No hay tiempo para entrar en pánico. Ni bien ves que la silueta de Tony desaparece por el salón, te quitas el delantal, lo doblas con muy poco cuidado y corres a la cocina para encontrar a Sussan. Sin embargo, te topas con Jodie primero.

-Sucedió.- Le dices.

-¿Y?- Te pregunta ella, poniéndose tensa.

-Le dije que sí.

-Sabía que en el fondo seguías siendo una puta.- Te dijo, sin ánimos de ofensa, mientras te da una palmada en una nalga. Niegas con la cabeza intentando no reír, sin mucho éxito. -De todas formas, ¿qué haces que aún sigues aquí?

-Estoy buscando a Sussan para pedirle que me libere por la noche.

-¿Estas loca? ¿Y si te dice que necesita que te quedes? No, bajo ninguna circunstancia arruinarás esto. Vete, le diré que tuviste una emergencia y que me pediste que te cubra el turno.- Dudas por un momento, pero luego te das cuenta que tiene razón. Viendo que faltaban varias cosas por hacer y que bastantes del personal ya se han tomado la libertad de marcharse, es muy probable que Sussan te pida que te quedes.

-¿De verdad harías eso por mí?- Le preguntas, aunque ya sabes la respuesta.

-Solo si me prometes que cuando me cuentes qué tal no te ahorrarás ningún detalle sucio.

Abrazas a Jodie rápidamente, vas por tus cosas intentando que Sussan no te vea y te marchas a toda velocidad.

Al salir del hotel te encuentras con la figura de Tony, apoyado tranquilamente sobre la puerta del conductor de un Audi R8 Spyder, con las manos en los bolsillos como si fuese lo más casual del mundo. Dudas un poco al bajar por las escaleras, asombrada por la espléndida imagen; pero el sonido de tus tacones te delata, llamando la atención del billonario y rompiendo la tranquilidad de su semblante. Te brinda una media sonrisa al verte y tu se la devuelves porque es imposible no hacerlo.

Bajas las escaleras, las cuales te dejan a menos de un metro de él, que te mira de arriba a abajo.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntas, aguantando su mirada con confianza aunque tu voz era casi un susurro.

Tony se voltea, abre la puerta del coche y procede a sentarse. Tomas eso como señal para dirigirte hacia el asiento del acompañante, estrategicamente rodeando el coche por delante mientras sientes su vista clavada en ti y te acomodas en tu lugar. El auto huele a nuevo y el cuero del asiento es algo que tu trasero nunca pensó que iba a sentir en su vida, pero aquí estamos.

El coche se enciende con un rugido y antes de que pudiera surgir cualquier duda, Tony acelera y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el edificio Stark.


	3. Capítulo 2: Prohibido tocar

**_Capítulo 2_**

_No es justo. _

Te preguntas como puede haber personas como Tony Stark viviendo de la manera en que vive mientras tú tienes que conformarte con un salario mínimo y un apartamento a punto del derrumbe que para colmo tienes que compartir con una latina que está casi todo el tiempo enojada por cosas que no te conciernen en lo más mínimo.

Recorres la morada con un poco de timidez pero absorbiendo cada detalle. El brillo reluciente de cada objeto, la temperatura ideal a pesar de que para esta altura del año Nueva York ya está haciendo bastante frío, las vistas de la ciudad que nunca duerme, el soft jazz casi como un susurro.

Casi olvidas que Tony esta contigo, merodeando en dirección contraria a la tuya. Te acercas al ventanal para observar mejor y el cristal esta tan estúpidamente limpio que puedes ver tu reflejo en el. También logras ver a Tony dirigiéndose a la barra de la morada.

-Déjame adivinar... ¿Vino?- Dice mientras toma una copa y dejándola descansar junto a su vaso de escocés.

-En realidad soy más del whisky.- Dices, aún enfrentando el ventanal pero observando con atención los movimientos del billonario. Tony sonríe para el mismo, guarda la copa y toma otro vaso de escocés.

-¿Hielo?

-Por favor.

Escuchas como dos cubos de hielo chocan con el cristal de los vasos y luego como vierte el whisky en ambos. Sus pasos advierten que se está aproximando a ti, pero decides no voltearte a verlo hasta el último segundo posible. Antes de que te extienda el vaso, amaga por un segundo e inclina ligeramente la cabeza.

-¿No quieres deshacerte de tu abrigo primero?- Haces caso. Te quitas la chaqueta para quedar únicamente con el vestido-uniforme. Este es al cuerpo, negro, con un escote bateau y un corte que te llega por las rodillas. No es la cosa más sexy del mundo, pero es mejor que trabajar en camisa blanca y falda negra como otras noches. Como la ocasión era extremadamente formal, Sussan ordenó al personal femenino usar vestidos negros y al masculino trajes negros con camisas blancas.

-Emm...-Dudas un segundo, chaqueta en mano.

Tony te hace un gesto con el mentón para que deposites tu abrigo sobre una pequeña baqueta que estaba a unos pocos metros de ti antes de que puedas formular la pregunta. Sientes como al desplazarte hasta el lugar los ojos del castaño siguen tu figura. Al regresar te extiende el vaso y te lo llevas directamente a la boca, sin despegar tus ojos de los suyos.

-Creí que estaba aquí para hacerte un Sex On The Beach.- Dices luego de lamerte tus labios que ahora están ligeramente hinchados por el alcohol.

-Tendré que dejar pasar la oferta esta vez. Tanta azúcar es lo último que necesita mi hígado para finalizar la noche.

-Pero entonces, ¿para qué estoy aquí, señor Stark?- Te atreves a dar un paso hacia él, acortando aún más la distancia entre ambos. Tony simplemente te mira con una sonrisa y le da un sorbo a su trago, otra vez sus ojos fijos en los tuyos. Una vez que termina, se acerca peligrosamente a ti, a tal punto que sus labios casi rozan los tuyos y puedes sentir su aliento a whisky. Un movimiento y eso se convertiría en un beso. Cierras los ojos esperando el momento.

-Ow, mírate un poco.- Dice con un susurro, quitándote de tu trance. Te das cuenta de lo que buscaba hacer era dejar el vaso en una pequeña superficie detrás tuyo. -No te preocupes, tenemos suficientemente tiempo para todo eso.

Tony sonríe, casi sobre tus labios lo cual hace que lo desees todavía más, y luego camina hacia uno de los sofás que está en el centro de la morada.

-Acompáñame.- Te ordena y tu le sigues con tus mejillas rojas brillando bajo la tenue luz. El se sienta en el sofá y, justo cuando tu estabas por hacer lo mismo a su lado, te toma delicadamente de la mano para guiarte hasta tomar asiento sobre sus muslos. -¿Te molesta?- Pregunta y tu niegas rápidamente con la cabeza porque estás en el cielo ahora mismo. Luego de unos segundos pasada la vergüenza inicial, te atreves a mirarle. Él te devuelve una sonrisa tenue, observándote con cuidado. -Cuéntame sobre ti.

La demanda te toma por sorpresa. No podrías pensar en algo cómico o atrevido ni aunque quisieras, por lo que tu cerebro hace lo que puede para ofrecer una conversación coherente. Das un buen suspiro antes de atreverte a continuar.

-No hay demasiadas cosas interesantes que contar. Soy bartender desde que terminé el instituto. Vivo en Nueva York desde hace casi nueve años. Tengo un trabajo que me gusta, pero a veces lo que gano no es suficiente.- Te tomas una pausa para mirar tu vaso de escocés, el que está en la otra mano la cual no está entrelazada con la de Tony. El mejor que has probado nunca.- Probablemente un vaso de este whisky valga más que todo lo que tengo junto.- El ríe para sus adentros y tu le sigues.- Tengo un gato. Su nombre es Botas, por el mono de Dora la Exploradora... un show que la sobrina de mi compañera de piso mira religiosamente todas las tardes.- Haces otra pausa en cuanto sientes como su mano libre escala ligeramente por tu espalda hasta tu cintura. -Hay días en los que no le veo el sentido levantarme por la mañana, pero soy feliz. Amo lo que hago.

-A mi todo eso me parece increíblemente interesante.- Dice, casi como un ronroneo sobre tu oreja. Cierras los ojos para disfrutar todo ese contacto: Tu mano y la suya entrelazada, las suaves caricias por tu espalda, el roce de sus labios sobre tu oreja y luego cuello. Puedes sentir como respira sobre tu piel y eso hace estremecerte. Quieres tocarlo tú también, pero una de tus manos está con la suya y en la otra sostienes ese molesto vaso. Abres los ojos para encontrar un lugar para depositarlo, pero todo está demasiado lejos. Tendrías que separarte de Tony para poder deshacerte de esa cosa.

Sueltas un suspiro profundo para no gemir en cuanto Tony procede a cambiar los roces por besos y toda tu piel de repente quema. Quieres quitarte ese vestido y desnudar a tu acompañante ya mismo. Pero él parece tener otros planes. Todos sus movimientos son dolorosamente lentos. Pacientes.

Decides apresurar un poco las cosas cuando dejas de ofrecer tu cuello y giras tu rostro para ofrecer tus labios en su lugar. Tony te mira, sonríe y luego juega tentativamente con la idea de besarte, pero nunca lo hace. Estás tan hipnotizada que lo dejas hacer lo que se le plazca. Al final, la tensión se corta y Tony te indica con un leve movimiento que te pongas de pie. Lo haces, medio tambaleante pero tienes la fortaleza de seguir tomada a su mano, lo cual te devuelve algo de equilibro. El se reincorpora luego de ti, te quita el vaso de la mano, lo deja en la mesa de café que estaba frente al sofá pero igualmente terriblemente lejos desde la posición en la que te encontrabas antes; y luego te guía con su mano aún en la tuya hasta la entrada otra habitación. Con su mano libre, toma el picaporte pero se detiene antes de abrirlo.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- Te pregunta, mientras se gira para ponerse bien frente a ti. Sus ojos envueltos en los tuyos.

-Si no lo querría no hubiese venido, Tony.- Dices casi como un susurro, tus ojos cambiando de enfoque entre sus ojos y sus labios. Estaban tan cerca que no había duda que te había escuchado a pesar del volumen de tu voz. Su expresión mostraba desconfianza.

Lentamente dejas ir su mano para apoyar ambas sobre su pecho, jugando ligeramente con los botones de su camisa.

-Si te soy sincera, no estaba muy convencida de la idea al principio.- Dices, esperando que el crea que el "principio" simplemente se refería al principio de la noche y no toda la semana. -Pensé que ya no hacía más esto de... Solo por una noche.- Sonríes, más para ti que para él.- Nunca valían la pena, ¿sabes? Los hombres generalmente no se preocupan por el placer de las mujeres cuando se trata de sexo casual.- Tony te sonríe y levanta una ceja. Estaba por decir algo pero tu continuas.- Tu reputación te precede.- Sueltas como explicación breve. Él está más que divertido. -Y luego de pensarlo un poco me di cuenta que no hay nada en este mundo que desee más que probar un pedazo de Tony Stark y juzgar por mi misma.

Al decir esto último, das un estirón del cuello de su camisa para traerlo aún más cerca de ti. Él te toma de ambas nalgas y te atrae para romper con la poca distancia que quedaba entre ustedes. Joder, puedes sentirlo entero. Aún estirando, vuelven a la dulce tortura de "nos besamos, no nos besamos" hasta que finalmente alguno de los dos, no puedes notar quién, decide que es suficiente y une sus labios en un beso.

Tony sabe a whisky. A buen whisky. Supones que tu también sabrás a eso, aunque solo es un disfraz por una noche. Sus labios están hinchados ligeramente por el alcohol y recientemente humedecidos por su lengua y _oh joder que delicia_. Inclinas la cabeza para hacer más espacio y sigues explorando porque ahora que te han abierto las puertas del paraíso no piensas irte a ningún otro lugar. Te separas momentáneamente para respirar y aprovechas la vuelta para lamer ligeramente su labio inferior en la espera de que Tony abra su boca. Lo hace.

Su lengua encuentra la tuya y recuerdas la gloriosa sensación de un beso con lengua. Como si fuera poco, el desgraciado sabe lo que hace. Te vacila cortando el beso y luego lo profundiza de la nada. Te marea y te deja a su completo merced, pero te encanta. Con sus manos recorre tu cuerpo y se toma la libertad de apretarte con fuerza una nalga. Te atrae, te manosea, te sostiene hasta el punto de que sientes que tus piernas podrían fallar y no importaría en absoluto. A veces abandona tu boca para bajar a tu cuello y trazar un camino de besos húmedos hasta el borde de tu escote. Luego regresa a tu boca y continúa con la tortura. Estás tan cerca que puedes sentirlo, como su anatomía cambia, como su miembro ahora medio erecto comienza a apretar en sus pantalones.

-Tony...- Gimes en un susurro porque a pesar de que sabes que no hay nadie a tus alrededores quieres que esto sea tu secreto. Quieres que este momento sea tuyo para siempre porque se siente demasiado bien.

Tony corta el beso de manera brusca y tus ojos se abren para buscar los suyos en desesperación. Él te sonríe mientras lame su labio inferir y luego acaricia el tuyo con su pulgar. Toma el picaporte y lo abre , revelando una habitación que bien podría ser la más hermosa que hayas visto. Una cama King Size perfectamente ordenada los espera al fondo de la habitación bajo un hermoso candelabro moderno.

La luz tenue, el jazz casi como un susurro. Joder, esta iba a ser la mejor follada de tu vida.

Tony toma tu mano nuevamente y te guía por la habitación hasta el pie de la cama. Quieres volver a los besos, pero decides ser paciente. El billonario se separa de ti para ir en busca de algo a un cajón cerca de otro ventanal en esa habitación. Regresa con algo en la mano y, una vez su proximidad fue suficiente, notas que se trata de uno de esos antifaces para dormir. Entiendes que es lo que Tony quiere pero aún mantienes silencio.

Él nota tu sorpresa y te sonríe con picardía.

-Cuánto a que puedo hacerte acabar sin si quiera tocarte.- Levantas ambas cejas en asombro.

-Bueno, la primera persona en darme un orgasmo en una noche de sexo casual se convirtió en mi pareja durante dos años.- Confiesas, medio avergonzada pero entendiendo la gracia de la situación. -Creo que si puedes darme un orgasmo sin tocarme lo justo sería... ¿Proponerte matrimonio? ¿Crees que será suficiente?- Tony ríe. -¿Qué piensas hacer?- Preguntas intrigada.

-No, no. Un mago nunca revela sus secretos.- Dice, coqueto.- Solo necesito que confíes en mi.

-Un precio bajo para tal maravilla.- Le sonríes.- Esta bien, confío en usted... señor Stark.- Su nombre sabe dulce en tu boca e incluso notas como pronunciarlo activa algo en los ojos del castaño. Podrías decirlo toda la noche sin cansarte.

-No dejaré que te arrepientas.- Te dice y se aproxima a ti para envolverte con sus brazos. Procede a besarte, nuevamente con suavidad, con paciencia. Como si de repente todo estuviese en cámara lenta.

También se toma su tiempo para bajarte el cierre del vestido y dejarlo deslizar hasta tocar el suelo. Luego se separa un poco para admirarte y puedes sentir como sus ojos recorren tu cuerpo, tus pechos descubiertos, tu estómago, tus muslos; humedeciendo aún más tu ropa interior. Joder, ya estabas tan mojada que Tony podría decir tu nombre y hacerte acabar solo con eso.

Sin embargo, el billonario opta por comenzar a quitarse sus prendas. El saco, los zapatos, las medias, los pantalones; pero deja sus boxers y su camisa desabrochada lo suficiente para que puedas observar en detalle el dispositivo de metal en medio de su pecho. Siempre te preguntaste cómo se vería en persona.

Tony te toma nuevamente de la mano y te guía majestuosamente a recostarte en la cama. Una vez cómoda, toma el antifaz y se detiene antes de cubrir tus ojos por completo.

-¿Segura?- Pregunta.

-Sí, Tony.- Respondes, conteniendo la emoción en tu voz. Por favor, todo esto es tan erótico que sientes que estás en una porno aunque esperemos que los orgasmos sean de verdad.

El antifaz se desliza hasta tapar por completo tu visión. Definitivamente todo está en negro. No puedes verlo, pero sabes que Tony sigue allí, tumbado a tu lado. Sientes su pesos sobre la cama, su calor e incluso la proximidad de su rostro por la ligera briza que genera su respiración.

-Ok, ahora voy a quitarte tus hermosas bragas y a partir de ese momento ya no podré tocarte más hasta hacerte acabar.- Sonríes, apretando los labios por la exaltación. -Para que esto funcione necesito que hagas todo lo que te diga y, a pesar de que tengas la urgencia, no te toques. ¿Entiendes?- Asientes.- Dímelo.

-Entiendo.- Vuelves a afirmar.

-Buena chica.- Te dice al oído, antes de darte un beso rápido en los labios y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la nada.

La próxima vez que aparece su tacto te sobresalta, sus manos a ambos lados de tu cintura, listas para deshacerse de tus bragas. Gracias a Dios que te has puesto una bragas medianamente decentes.

-Alza los brazos, cariño.- Lo haces sin rechistar y Tony jala de los bordes de tus bragas hasta hacerlas desaparecer. Tu respiración se agita y el corazón te suena en los oídos. Te encuentras tan vulnerable, desnuda y sin poder ver en lo más mínimo, pero aún así la sensación es de maravilla. Ya no sientes a Tony por ningún lado de la cama, pero escuchas como sus pasos merodean por la habitación. Como abre y cierra cajones, mientras que va dejando múltiples objetos sobre la cama por cada pasada. Finalmente el merodeo finaliza y lo único que logras oír es el sonido de tu agitada respiración. El jazz ha desaparecido. -No seas tímida.- Dice finalmente.- Separa un poco las piernas.

Lo haces, con cierta duda. Te sientes tan expuesta pero también a salvo. Confías en Tony a pesar de que se trate de un completo extraño.

-Joder...- Lo escuchas decir por lo bajo.- Ojalá poder mantenerte así para siempre. Es más, estoy pensando seriamente en mandar a la mierda todo esto y hacerlo. -Sonríes y te muerdes el labio inferior. Quieres responder algo inteligente pero no se te ocurre nada, así que es mejor callar. Para colmo, sientes como punzadas de placer ya comienzan a llegar desde tu feminidad. Y el desgraciado aún no ha hecho nada más que hablarte.

Escuchas un sonido familiar. Algo raspando sobre una superficie áspera y una ignición. Luego, hueles el fósforo quemándose y como la llama del mismo enciende algo. Inmediatamente te comienza a llegar un calor agradable a la entrepierna.

-Ok, esto es lo que va a pasar.- La voz de Tony vuelve a traerte a la tierra.- Ahora mismo entre tus deliciosos muslos tienes una vela encendida. Está lo suficientemente lejos de ti como para que no haya ningún problema mientras mantengas las piernas abiertas. Si haces un mal movimiento no te quemarás pero la sensación no será demasiado agradable.

-Eso suena innecesariamente peligroso.- Sueltas, aunque en realidad te importa muy poco tu seguridad ahora mismo. El calor comienza a volverse más fuerte pero, como Tony dijo, no te quema... al contrario, se siente muy bien.

-No te preocupes, nena, mientras no te muevas demasiado todo estará bien.- Repite, y lo escuchas caminar. Es increíble como al no poder ver y una vez tu cuerpo adaptado a esto, todo el resto de tus sentidos se encuentran funcionando al doble de su capacidad.

Una sensación suave a lo largo de tu estómago te sobresalta. Sueltas un pequeño suspiro por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntas, divertida. El objeto extraño vuelve a deslizarse por tu cuerpo, esta vez tomándose si tiempo, recorriendo desde tu cuello hasta tu estómago. Con el suficiente contacto, puedes identificar que se trata de una pluma. -Creí que ibas a hacerme acabar sin tocarme.

-No te estoy tocando.- La voz de Tony suena como el ronroneo de un felino hambriento observando a su presa. Ansioso, pero paciente.- Relájate, estás a salvo conmigo.

La pluma se mueve por todo tu cuerpo, explorándote en tu totalidad. Se mueve por tu estómago, tus piernas, tus senos. Se detiene allí seguidamente y la sensación que te provoca es inimaginable. Tu entrepierna, cada vez más caliente, cada vez más húmeda. No tienes ni idea de qué estaba pasando, pero te muerdes el labio inferior y gimes levemente.

-Mmm... Tony.- Lo llamas, porque lo quieres. Lo deseas. Tus piernas se agitan un poco cuando la pluma se asoma tímidamente por tu feminidad.

-Aquí estoy, cariño.- Te responde y su voz altera todos tus sentidos.

Tus manos, a salvo sobre tu cabeza, comienzan a tentarse con la idea de llevarte las manos a tu entrepierna y tocarte. No entiendes por qué, pero estás demasiado excitada.

Y de repente.

-¡Joder!

Una gota. Solo fue una gota de algo frío sobre tu vientre, seguramente agua; pero te hizo gemir para que el mundo oyese. Tony ríe por lo bajo. Tus manos cayeron a ambos lados de tu cuerpo automáticamente, aferrándose a las sábanas. La punzada de placer te recorre por todo el cuerpo y sientes como te vuelves más y más húmeda. La pluma, aún apoyada sobre tu piel, se mueve hasta rozarte los brazos.

-Anda, levanta los brazos. Lo prometiste.-

Tus manos, temblorosas, se mueves hasta llegar a su posición original.

-Tony...- Dices con la respiración agitada.- Tony, no puedo... t-te necesito... Tony-

La pluma de mueve hasta tus labios.

-Shhh... Sí puedes.- Te dice y los movimientos vuelven.

_Dios, no puedo más_.

Todo tu cuerpo llora por saciar tu ansiedad. Gimes, primero lo hacías por lo bajo pero ahora ya nada te importa. Más que gemidos parecen llantos por piedad.

-Tony...- Suplicas pero solo obtienes la pluma, que se desliza suavemente por tu feminidad y regresa casi empapada, ahora trazando un camino a través de tu estómago con tu propia humedad. Tu entrepierna está cada vez más caliente y tu excitación es tal, que tu propio cuerpo comienza a impulsarte hacia el clímax. -Tony...- Vuelves a suplicar.

-Si continuas diciendo mi nombre así no voy a ser capaz de ganar la apuesta.-

-Tony... por favor...-

-Tranquila, nena, ya estás cerca.-

Y todo comienza a ser demasiado. El calor, la gota del líquido helado evaporándose con tu calor corporal, tu cuerpo luchando consigo mismo por mantenerse inmóvil, la pluma recorriendo el interior de tus muslos, la voz de Tony diciéndote 'nena' una y otra vez como un eco que se dispersa lentamente por todos los rincones de tu cabeza... Pero lo peor llega cuando sientes que estás a punto de acabar y perder la apuesta, lo sabes porque has estado allí antes. Justo en ese momento, Tony sopla la vela hacia tu entrepierna, apagándola en el proceso y la descarga de placer te recorre todo el cuerpo tan bruscamente que te hace chillar.

-¡Tony!

La sensación persiste por varios segundos, dejádote temblorosa, sudada y con la respiración agitada mientras desaparece hacia nada. Te quedas inmóvil, dudando si lo que ha pasado si quiera ha sido verdad. Si todo esto no es un sueño...

_No lo es._

Tony se recuesta con cuidado a tu lado, quitándote el antifaz de a poco. Tu vista borrosa se adapta despacio a la luz, permitiéndote enfocar tu vista en los ojos del billonario quien te mira con media sonrisa.

-Gané.- Te dice antes de darte un suave beso en los labios.

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

**_Siéntete libre de dejar un comentario con un comentario con lo que te interesaría para un futuro_**

**_O simplemente un corazón para mostrar tu apoyo_**

**_¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_**


	4. Capítulo 3: Nuestro secreto

_**Capítulo 3**_

Lentamente te vas reincorporando, mientras Tony va en busca de un vaso de agua para ti. Lo sigues con la mirada y notas que la camisa ha desaparecido en el tiempo en el que llevabas puesto el antifaz. No te importa, ya que te deja ver más de su cuerpo. Su bíceps detallados, su estómago fortificado en un glorioso six pack y sus glúteos. Por dios, no recuerdas la última vez que viste un culo como ese en un hombre.

El billoranio regresa a la cama con el vaso de agua y tu lo aceptas con una sonrisa. Lo bajas casi de un solo sorbo. Escuchas a Tony reír por lo bajo. Terminas tu bebida y lames tus labios, completamente satisfecha.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- Preguntas, divertida por la situación. Tony se encoje de hombros y te brinda una sonrisa.

-En uno de mis viajes de negocios a China conocí a esta mujer que me dijo que si quería tocarla tendría que casarme con ella. Y bueno, por lo general me daría la vuelta y buscaría a otra pero el desafío me interesó.- Ríes y él te sigue.- No creas que esto surgió a la primera. Tuvimos que probar por varias noches hasta que desarrollé la receta perfecta.

-Hablas de un orgasmo como si se tratase de hornear un pastel.

Tony ríe.

-Más o menos lo es.- Dice mientras toma el vaso vacío de tus manos y lo deposita sobre la mesa de luz a un lado de la cama. Luego se desplaza hasta quedarse entre tus piernas, toma ambas de tus rodillas y te atrae hacia él de manera brusca, recostándote en la cama al instante. -Primero, te aseguras de tener los ingredientes correctos.- Procede, mientras te mira de arriba a abajo. Tú arqueas una ceja y reprimes una sonrisa coqueta. Él tiene tu cintura ligeramente levantada, descansando tus glúteos sobre sus muslos. Están tan cerca que puedes sentir su erección en tu feminidad, separando ambos solo por la ligera tela de su bóxer. No logras entender como este hombre puede ser tan paciente. -Luego, enciendes el horno. Ya sabes, para asegurarte de que el calor sea suficiente cuando llegue la hora de hornear.- Ahora Tony te deposita lentamente sobre el colchón nuevamente y luego se abre paso hasta tus labios, sus brazos sosteniendo su peso sobre ti. Te besa, primero suavemente pero aumentando la velocidad a medida que tu vas adaptando a su ritmo. Tony se aparta de tus labios para bajar por tu cuello lentamente, en donde te da un ligero mordisco.

-Más te vale no dejarme un marca.- Dices medio riéndote por las ligeras cosquillas que generan su barba contra tu piel. Él regresa para mirarte a los ojos y entretenerse un poco con tu boca de nuevo.

-¿Y cómo esperas que el mundo sepa que pasaste la noche con Tony Stark?- Te pregunta. Cortas el beso por un segundo para mirarlo. Una de tus manos se desliza hasta llegar a su mejilla y darle una leve caricia con el pulgar.

-No necesito que el mundo sepa. Quiero que esta noche sea solo nuestra.

Tony vuelve a besarte, más fuerte; más pasional que antes. Tus manos recorren su cuerpo, especialmente su espalda. Se siente tan bien tenerlo tan cerca. Lo que hizo antes estuvo bastante bien pero, si eres honesta contigo misma, el cuerpo del billonario sobre el tuyo gana en todos los aspectos.

-Luego, solo bates la mezcla.- Susurra de repente. Casi olvidas de que estaban hablando de como hornear un pastel, por alguna razón. Te sobresalta como su mano fría se desliza por tu estómago hasta llegar a tu feminidad. Con uno de sus dedos, Tony comienza a dar movimientos circulares sobre tu clítoris. Movimientos lentos, dolorosamente lentos. Dejas escapar un suspiro sobre sus labios y esto hace que aumente la velocidad. Vuelves a besarlo, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior a medida que los oleadas de placer comienzan a llegar. -La metes al horno.- Los movimientos cesan para que luego dos de sus dedos se abran paso dentro de ti. Primero estos se centran en ver que tan lejos pueden llegar y a continuación regresa, lentamente, casi hasta salir del todo. Y repiten... Y repiten... Y otra vez... Y de nuevo.

Ya no puedes besarlo porque los gemidos que se escurren de tus labios no te dejan. Intentas no decir su nombre una y otra vez sin parar, pero alguna que otra vez se te escapa y, a pesar de que tienes los ojos cerrados para disfrutar al máximo, pueden sentir como Tony sonríe. Sus dedos se vuelven más ágiles y más rápidos, volviéndote loca. Sabes que estás por acabar otra vez.

-Tony... Tony... Voy a acabar, espera.- Intentas frenarlo, entre suspiros y gemidos, porque quieres hacerlo disfrutar también. Sin embargo, el billonario no se detiene, tiene otros planes.

-Tranquila, nena. No te preocupes y acaba.- Dice mientras se recuesta a tu lado, sin sacar los dedos de ti o cesar los movimientos; y te besa suavemente la mejilla. Giras tu rostro para encontrarse con el suyo. Abres los ojos, ya que lo menos que puedes hacer es mostrarle con toda honestidad el placer que te estaba haciendo sentir. Y así, mirándole profundamente a los ojos, sientes como tu cuerpo se retuerce y te deja acabar con un gemido ahogado por tus labios. Te aferras a las sábanas y, cuando la sensación maravillosa desaparece, Tony quita sus dedos de ti y tu te pones sobre tu costado para enfrentarlo.- Y así es como haces un pastel.- Te dice, mientras recuperas tu aliento, aún su mirada conectada. Luego, Tony se lleva ambos dedos que habían estado dentro de ti, aún empapados, a la boca.

Si no hubieses acabado hace literalmente quince segundos atrás lo habrías hecho con esa sola imagen.

-Delicioso.- Te susurra, para luego sonreírte victorioso. Seguramente tu cara era para pintar un cuadro.

-Dios, Tony.- Logras decir.

-Puedes decirme solo Tony, si quieres.

Ríes levemente ante la tontería y luego te mueves ligeramente para acortar la distancia entre ambos. Uno de tus brazos se mueve hasta quedarse bajo tu cabeza actuando como almohada, imitándolo a él; y el otro encuentra su lugar de descanso sobre su cintura. El deja paso entre sus piernas para una de las tuyas mientras ambos recuperan el aliento. Quieres que ese momento sea eterno, los dos abrazados mientras los segundos no parecen pasar.

-Déjame hacer algo por ti.- Pides, mientras tu mano se mueve para encontrar la suya libre.

-Ya estás haciendo todo por mi.- Te dice.- Escucharte gritar mi nombre me lleva hasta el quinto cielo.

-No es suficiente.- Dices. Llevas ahora sus manos entrelazadas hasta tu boca y dar un ligero beso en la palma de la de él. -Quiero que veas las estrellas, como tu me has mostrado. Quiero escucharte gemir mi nombre.- Él está por decir algo, pero lo callas con un beso. Te reincorporas de a poco, empujándolo a él contra el colchón a la vez. Lo haces hasta que Tony está completamente sobre su espalda y tú sobre él con una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Dejas que tu boca te lleve a donde ella quiere. Primero bajando hasta su cuello, en donde te entretienes por unos segundos, pero quieres seguir bajando. Al llegar a su pecho, cesas los besos para observar con atención el reactor brillante en medio del mismo. Una de tus manos se atreve a deslizarse suavemente sobre el objeto reluciente.

-¿Duele?- Quieres saber. Tony suspira con algo de melancolía.

-A veces.- Te responde suavemente mientras una de sus manos te acomoda con cariño algo cabello detrás de tu oreja.

Te muerdes el labio porque sabes que eso es una mentira. Tener un cilindro metálico en medio del pecho seguramente hace que duela hasta respirar. Depositas un suave beso sobre el reactor y dejas escapar la tristeza momentánea para seguir tu camino de besos hasta encontrarte con el borde de los bóxers del billonario. Tony te observa con curiosidad mientras tomas los extremos del mismo y los retiras de tu camino, dejando libre su miembro semi-erecto. Está bastante por sobre el promedio, sin lugar a dudas.

Primero lo tomas entre tus manos y besas, luego lames, la punta del mismo. Escuchas a Tony reprimir un suspiro. Vuelves a realizar lo mismo, solo que esta vez, al besar la punta a la vez das una ligera succión. Luego besas la piel entre su miembro y sus cojones. Le das un suave roce con tus dientes. Tony se retuerce y levantas la mirada para ver si lo has lastimado, pero sus ojos se encuentras con los suyos y estos mismos expresan todo lo contrario a dolor.

Tony, ahora bien empalmado, deja caer su cabeza sobre el colchón y cierra los ojos, mientras metes lentamente su miembro en tu boca. Honestamente, la posición no te favorece, sabes que puedes llegar más profundo pero se te hace incómodo. Procuras liberarlo con cuidado antes de hablarle.

-Tony, cariño, me harías un gran favor si te pones de pie.

Él lo hace, por primera vez sin decir ni una palabra, y se mueve hasta reposar su espalda contra una pared junto a un ventanal.

-Así puedes ver la ciudad mientras me la chupas.- Sueltas una risita y luego te desplazas hasta encontrarte frente a él nuevamente. Él te toma de la cintura y te atrae para un beso antes de que te pongas de rodillas.

El suelo está helado, pero no te importa. Vuelves rápidamente al asunto de antes, tomando su miembro y deslizándolo dentro de tu boca, hasta tal punto que casi lo logras tragar entero. Tu lengua procura jugar un poco con la punta de su polla antes de volverla a meter hasta lo más profundo que puedas soportar. Tu mano libre juega con sus cojones, acariciándolos y apretándolos suavemente. Tony te acaricia el cabello y, a veces, te observa. Sin embargo, la vista para el billonario desde lo alto es demasiado y si no quiere que esto termine demasiado pronto, necesita mantener sus ojos apartados de los tuyos. Aceleras un poco lo movimientos, explorando cuáles de tus acciones son las que provocan una mejor reacción en él. Te das cuenta que al succionar con más fuerza mientras sacas su miembro lentamente de tu boca es lo que hace que sus piernas casi fallen.

-[Tu nombre]- Lo escuchas decir por lo bajo y, si no estuvieses encantada comiéndolo entero ahora mismo, sonreirías.-Joder, nena, sí que sabes lo que haces.- Tony sigue acariciándote el cabello y su contacto te marea, te pone tanto verlo tan excitado y saber que eres tú quién está haciéndolo soñar. Mañana todo esto se convertirá solo en un recuerdo pero, ahora mismo, Tony Stark está follando tu boca y rogando tu nombre.

La vida no podría ir mejor.

-[Tu nombre], para y ven aquí.- Te dice, tomando tu mano más cercana y jalándote hacia arriba para encontrar tus labios.- Quiero follarte.- Dice y te toma del culo para alzarte. Tu colaboras dando un leve salto y aferrándote a el con ambas piernas. Mientras Tony camina por la habitación cargándote, tu te entretienes con su cuello. Huele tan bien. Lo besas, lo lames, lo muerdes. Estás fuera de ti misma. Ya no importa nada solo él.

Tony te deja caer levemente, rodillas sobre el colchón de la cama, mientras busca algo sin completamente alejarse de ti en la mesa de noche. Saca un condón, lo abre y se lo pone rápidamente, antes de regresar a ti completamente y rozar tu feminidad con uno de sus dedos.

-Joder, ¿cómo es que siempre estás tan mojada y lista para mi, nena?- Te dice y vuelve a cargarte, dejando que la gravedad ayude a deslizar su miembro dentro de ti. Te aferras a su cuello mientras dejas escapar un suspiro de placer acompañado por el de él. Tus piernas se entrelazan con su cintura, haciendo que recuperes algo de tu equilibrio. Nunca antes habías follado de esa forma, tan a merced de la otra persona.

-Tú me pones así, Tony.- Le dices al oído. El comienza a moverse entrando y saliendo de ti lo máximo que la posición lo permite, cada vez más rápido. Tú también decides ayudar y, haciendo algo de fuerza ayudándote con sus hombros, subes y bajas para acompañar sus embestidas. Ambos están sudando y sus cuerpos desnudos disfrutan del contacto del otro. Tony te tiene agarrada tan fuerte que seguramente te está dejando cinco pares de dedos marcados en tus nalgas.

_¿Crees que eso es lo que me importa ahora mismo?_

Su miembro se siente tan bien dentro de ti, es como si estuviese hecho a tu medida. Tony te acarrea hasta que el vidrio helado del ventanal choca con tu espalda. La sensación te sorprende pero rápidamente es olvidada a medida que Tony la usa como soporte para poder llegar más profundamente dentro de ti. Sus embestidas cada vez más rápidas y fuertes, su rostro enterrado en tu cuello y mordiéndolo ligeramente cuando su respiración agitada lo permite. El vidrio podría romperse en mil pedazos, dejarlos caer a ambos al vacío ahora mismo y les importaría muy poco.

-Joder, Tony... No pares.- Pides y, obviamente, él no lo hace.- Oh, Tony... sí justo así...- Las palabras escapan de tus labios sin poder controlarlas.

-Que bien te sientes, [Tu nombre].- Te dice.- Es como si estuvieses hecha para mi.- Al parecer, ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Quizás todo se vuelva un recuerdo mañana, pero por hoy, sientes que podrías morir al lado de este hombre.

Tony busca tu boca y la encuentra. El beso se corta rápido ya que ambos necesitan respirar. Las embestidas siguen y siguen hasta que tu cuerpo no lo soporta más. Ya llevas dos corridas y sientes como estás por marcar la tercera. Solo hace falta una embestida más y llegas al clímax aferrándote fuertemente a sus hombros, liberando un gemido que llevas intentando aguantar desde hace rato. No hace falta mucho más para que Tony te siga inmediatamente.

Su cuerpo se apoya cansado sobre el tuyo, presionándote contra el ventanal. Lo abrazas mientras que dejas que su frente descanse unos segundos sobre tu hombro. Él te da un ligero beso sobre el mismo, apreciando el gesto. Acaricias suavemente su cabello, apreciando el momento y enfocando por primera vez tu vista en la ciudad de Nueva York ya dormida a través del cristal.

El billonario lentamente se reincorpora y sus ojos encuentran los tuyos. Te da un beso, volviendo a lo suave... lo paciente. Tus manos en su nuca, lo atraes más a ti. Quieres disfrutarlo hasta el último segundo, que sabes que será pronto ya que tu cuerpo te pide a gritos un descanso. Profundizas el beso y él lo permite, encontrando su lengua y acariciándola con la tuya. Con tranquilidad, con cuidado, con cariño.

Tony sale de ti y, lentamente y con mucho cuidado, te suelta para que puedas poner los pies sobre la tierra. A pesar de esto, no rompe la proximidad entre ambos. Se mantiene allí, encerrándote entre el ventanal y su cuerpo. Te toma suavemente del mentón, te hace mirarlo y te da un ligero beso en los labios.

-¿Te quedas a dormir, nena?- Pregunta y, si bien al inicio de la noche no estabas planeando quedarte, asientes ya que no te imaginas teniendo que pedir un Uber y yéndote a tu departamento después de todo esto. Pasar la noche allí es lo único que deseas ahora mismo... Eso y un vaso de agua.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente te despiertas con el sonido de fondo de una ducha. Extiendes los brazos para buscar el cuerpo del playboy pero no está allí. Abres los ojos lentamente, un poco decepcionada de no poder disfrutar de un despertar al lado de Tony.

Te reincorporas y buscas con la vista, aún adaptándose a toda la luz que entra por los ventanales, tu ropa. Encuentras tu vestido bien doblado sobre el final del colchón y tus bragas descansando sobre el mismo. Tus tacones descansando en el piso de tu lado de la cama.

Cuando terminas de vestirte, escuchas como la puerta de donde provenía el sonido de la ducha se abre y puedes ver a Tony Stark en toda su gloria, resplandeciente, con solo una toalla envuelta en su cintura.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente.- Te dice con una sonrisa, luego te da un mejor vistazo y su semblante oscurece.- Dejé la ducha corriendo en caso de que quieras darte un baño.

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya, Tony.- Dices, con tus zapatos en mano. Él parece casi ofendido.

-Oh, está bien.- Regresa al baño y el sonido de la ducha cesa. Luego aparece nuevamente en la habitación.- Le diré a Happy que te lleve a tu casa.- Dice mientras recorre la habitación hasta llegar al armario.

-No, por favor, está bien. Pediré un Uber.

-De verdad.- Te afirma.- A estas horas tendrás que esperar mucho antes de que haya uno disponible y se nota que estás en un apuro por marcharte, así que...- Ahora sí que si tono cambió radicalmente a comparación del 'buenos días' de antes. Sonríes con algo de gracia por su actitud mientras que lo ves vestirse con unos sweatpant de Adidas negros y una remera lisa blanca, el brillo del reactor resplandeciendo a través de ella. Te atreves a dar unos pasos hacia él.

-Señor Stark.- Comienzas, en tono coqueto.- Disculpe si mi apuro le ofendió de alguna forma, pero los simples mortales aún tenemos que ir al trabajo la mañana siguiente no importa que tan buena haya sido la follada.- Su semblante se ablanda y luego te sonríe.- Y ya se me hizo bastante tarde.- Su mano tímidamente busca la tuya hasta aferrarla en un suave agarre.

-Lo siento.- Te dice por lo bajo, acariciando el dorso de tu mano con su pulgar.

-Está bien.- Respondes, casi con un susurro, devolviéndole la sonrisa.- Acepto el aventón hasta el trabajo si eso te hace dejar el drama a un lado.

-Happy ya te está esperando en la entrada.

Te dispones a irte, pero su mano sigue aferrada a la tuya y, antes de que puedas liberarte, él te atrae hasta que te tiene lo suficientemente cerca para besarte. Tu correspondes el beso, pero lo cortas segundos después.

-Gracias por todo, señor Stark.- Le dices, sobre sus labios.- De verdad fue una noche que no olvidaré.

-Ni yo.

Tony te suelta lentamente y tu te separas de él a la misma velocidad. Te das la vuelta, sales de la habitación, tomas tu chaqueta que dejaste en la sala y tomas el mismo elevador que te había traído allí la noche anterior. Al darte la vuelta para enfrentar las puertas cerrándose tras seleccionar la planta baja, notas como Tony te observa apoyando en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. Antes de que desaparezca de tu vista para siempre, le brindas una sonrisa y el te la devuelve además de guiñarte un ojo.

Toda la morada parece muy distinta a la luz del día. La recepcionista del edificio te brinda una mirada de recelo mientras te abres paso hacia la salida.

Nuevamente en las ruidosas calles de Nueva York, notas a un hombre robusto apoyado sobre la puerta del acompañante de un Cadilac Escalade, jugando con los pulgares de sus manos. Es el único estacionado en una zona que dice claramente 'No estacionar' y parece estar buscando a alguien entre toda la gente que sale del edificio. Al verte, se para derecho y se aproxima hacia donde estás.

-¿Es usted la señorita [Tu nombre]?- Te pregunta.

-Tú debes ser Happy.- Respondes, con una sonrisa.

* * *

Una vez dentro del vehículo, el cual era todo un lujo, chequeas tu teléfono y notas que tienes una serie muy larga de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de Jodie.

"Tranquila, estoy viva. Nos vemos en 15 en Sussan's" Logras escribir.

Toda la noche anterior se revive una y otra vez dentro de tu cabeza.

Logras atrapar la mirada curiosa de Happy a través del espejo retrovisor justo a tiempo. Decides romper el hielo.

-¿Hace mucho tiempo que trabajas con el señor Stark?- Preguntas.

-Demasiado tiempo, señorita.- Arrugas la frente al escuchar la formalidad.

-Oh, no... Por favor, solo dime [Tu nombre].- Happy te sonríe por el espejo.

-Está bien, [Tu nombre].

El silencio vuelve y no puedes soportar el vacío.

-Así que... ¿De verdad te llamas 'Happy'? ¿O...

-En realidad me llamo Harlod.

-Oh... Es un lindo nombre.- Otra sonrisa por el espejo y otra vez silencio. Decides soportarlo esta vez y cerrar la boca, es obvio que a pesar de que no estuviese siendo rudo, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés de hablar.

Casi están por llegar a lo de Sussan cuando recuerdas que estás a punto de salir a la vista de todos tus compañeros de trabajo de un auto que vale más que tu vida.

-Happy, ¿crees que podrías estacionarte una cuadra antes? De verdad no quiero llegar en semejante carroza.

-Claro, no hay problema.

El auto se estaciona justo donde lo querías. Happy se baja para abrirte la puerta y, con ganas de morirte por lo vergüenza por este acto, te bajas del vehículo. Luego te giras para agradecerle el gesto apropiadamente.

-Muchas gracias, Happy. Fue un verdadero placer.

-No hay por qué, [Tu nombre]. Pero tengo que acompañarte hasta el local.

-No hace falta, solo es una cuadra, estaré bien.- Dices y comienzas a caminar. Happy se apresura a ponerse a tu lado.

-No lo dudo pero... Tony me pidió que hablara con tu jefa.- Casi te atragantas con la nada cuando escuchas esto.

-¿Qué?- Preguntas, completamente descolocada.- ¿Por qué?

-Al terminar la noche del evento benéfico Tony habló con tu jefa para que sirvieran el mismo servicio en la noche de celebración del aniversario de Industrias Stark la próxima semana, pero me mandó a que dejara claro que te quiere entre el personal presente esa noche.- Suelta Happy, sin detener su paso, girándose solo por unos segundos para que lo logres verlo sonreírte, divertido por la situación.

-Hijo de...- Susurras, viendo como Happy se aleja y desaparece en la distancia. Te quedas allí, inmóvil, sin poder poner un orden a tus pensamientos. Cómo se supone que debes procesar esto.- Jodie nunca más me dejará en paz.

* * *

**_Nuevamente, ¡gracias por leer!_**

**_¡No olvides dejar un corazón si te gustó el capítulo!_**

**_Y puedes darle follow para enterarte de cuando haya una actualización. _**

_**¡Nos leemos en el siguiente cap!**_


	5. Capítulo 4: Puntos o rayas

**_Capítulo 4_**

_Que vergüenza_.

Toda la mañana fue una tortura. Sentías los ojos de tus colegas clavados en tu nuca en todo momento. Sin importar lo que hicieras, siempre había alguien mirándote o susurrando a tus espaldas.

Sin embargo, ¿podías culparlos?

No solo llegaste segundos después de Happy, quién se presentó como chofer y amigo de Tony Stark, sino que el mismo no tuvo escrúpulos a la hora de hablar con Sussan frente a todos en la cocina indicando que Tony había pedido específicamente por ti como bartender de la noche.

No entendías cuál era la necesidad de todo ese show. ¿Por qué Tony te haría un cosa como esa? Por más vueltas que le das no lo logras comprender pero, una cosa es segura, ya estás planeando como se lo vas a devolver.

Ahora, al fin en casa, lo primero que haces es darte un larga ducha. Tratas de despejar tu mente y aliviar un poco el estrés, pero cada vez que tus manos recorren tu cuerpo para limpiarlo te recuerda a Tony. A su piel... a su tacto.

Al salir de la ducha revisas tu móvil y lo único que encuentras es un mensaje de Jodie que dice que ya está en camino.

La verdad es que tu amiga se portó de maravilla esta mañana. Por lo general habría hecho un escándalo y demandado que le cuentes toda la noche inmediatamente, pero al ver lo incómoda que estabas por la reacción de todos prefirió guardar el entusiasmo para las horas después del trabajo. Así que planearon una noche de vino y palomitas mientras se ponían al día.

Te pones algo cómodo, unos leggins y una remera oversize que, irónicamente, tenía impresa la frase 'I will be gone before you wake up'; y tocas la puerta de la habitación de Ania.

-An, Jodie está viniendo a casa con vino y palomitas si quieres unirte.- Dices, tratando de hablar lo suficientemente fuerte para que te oiga sobre la música que venía de adentro. La puerta se abre lo suficiente solo para que su cara pueda aproximarse.

-¿Vino y palomitas? ¿Qué pasó ahora?- Te pregunta, observándote con los ojos entrecerrados. Le brindas una sonrisa traviesa.

-Quizás... haya pasado la noche...- Te fijas bien en su cara para no perderte su reacción. Ania ya te observa con una ceja levantada. - Con... Tony Stark.

-¡Mientes!- Te dice, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta, saliendo inmediatamente de su habitación. -Maldita perra, la otra vez tú te pediste a Steve Rogers. ¡Tony era mío!- Dice mientras se ríe. Obviamente estaba bromeando. Tu solo te muerdes el labio y ahogas una risa.- Ahora tendré que follarme al Capitán América, muchas gracias.

-Imagino que será una experiencia horrible.- Dices y te das la vuelta para ir a la cocina.- Cuando llegue Jodie cuento los detalles, no quiero repetirlo todo dos veces.

* * *

Jodie llega a eso de las nueve y Ania suspira de alivio porque no aguanta más la intriga.

-¡Imagínate yo, que lo sé desde esta mañana!- Le dice Jodie, casi gritando.

Preparan una gran fuente de palomitas, sirven el vino en tres vasos ya que no tienen copas y se sientan dos en el sofá doble y Ania en el puff enfrente.

Comienzas a contar bien detalladamente como transcurrió la noche, desde que la invitación al penthouse por un Sex On The Beach hasta la mañana siguiente en tu camino de lo de Sussan con Happy. La parte del orgasmo sin tacto las dejó locas.

-A eso mi abuela le diría brujería.- Dice Ania, acabando lo poco de vino que queda en su vaso.

-Quién diría que Tony Stark tiene tantos talentos.- Comenta Jodie.- Pero, An, aún no sabes la mejor parte. Esta mañana en el trabajo Sussan nos informó que vamos a servir en la fiesta del aniversario de Industrias Stark y, segundos después, llega Happy Hogan a decir que Tony a pedido por ella como bartender de la noche. ¡Delante de toda la maldita cocina!

-¡Maldita desgraciada, le gustas!- Ania pone el grito en el cielo, completamente frustrada pero divertida.- ¡Le gustas a Tony Stark!

De entre todas las posibilidades que habías analizado buscando una razón por la cuál Tony haría todo ese espectáculo esa era la menos probable.

-Oh, vamos. Sean realistas...- Comienzas, pero Jodie te interrumpe al segundo.

-También me dijiste que sea realista ayer y mira qué terminó pasando.

_Touché_.

Tu silencio pensativo hizo que ambas de tus amigas reventaran en una risa.

-Ok... ok...- Las calmas aunque no puedes evitar sonreír.- Sé que se ve mal pero... Si tanto le gusto, como ustedes creen, al menos me había pedido mi número. Veo un poco innecesario tener que contratar a toda una empresa solo porque trabajo yo allí. Además, Happy me dijo que Tony ya había hablado con Sussan ayer, solo que hoy tenía que entregar el mensaje de que bueno... me quiere a mi ahí. Pero eso no significa nada, solo que me quiere allí para follar la próxima semana. Si lo piensan un poco es un poco degradante.

-Oh, por amor a Jesús, no tienes idea la suerte que tienes y lo que te preocupa es mantener tu dignidad. De verdad, eres increíble.- Ania se levanta para ir por más vino a la cocina.

-Pues, sí... Ok, lo admito, la noche fue increíble y, por qué no, la verdad es que Tony no es nada como lo imaginaba. Creo que me gusta mucho más de lo que debería, pero eso no justifica que pueda tratarme como una prostituta y demandar por mí delante de todos mis compañeros de trabajo de esa forma. Es ridículo.- Dices, llevándote las rodillas al pecho para abrazarlas. Ahora te sientes triste, por alguna razón.

-Ow, no te desanimes. No creo que su intención haya sido tratarte como su prostituta.- Te dice Jodie, atrayéndote hacia ella para darte un abrazo. Ania vuelve de la cocina para darte una pequeña caricia en la cabeza y luego se vuelve a sentar en el suelo.

-No lo sé...- Liberas un largos suspiro.- Joder, sabía que no debía meterme en estas mierdas.- Tomas un trago largo de vino y luego te lames los labios para limpiarlos. Después del whisky de anoche el vino de siete dólares te sabe a amargura y a realidad mezclados con un poco de arrepentimiento.

-Escucha, [Tu nombre].- Te dije Ania aproximándose a ambas, Jodie aún tiene su brazo sobre tus hombros.- ¿Quieres un consejo?

-Mientras no sea follarme a Tony Stark sin rechistar y ver que puedo sacar en el proceso...- Dices, dejando la frase en el aire. Ania solo pone los ojos en blanco y luego sigue.

-No lo pienses demasiado, chica.- Dice y hace una pausa para mirarte fijamente.- Si sientes que Tony no te trató con respeto al hacer todo eso entonces la próxima semana cuando quiera coger le explicas como te sentiste hoy y lo mandas a cagar. No tengas miedo a decir lo que sientes solo porque te guste y, bueno, porque se trate de Tony Stark. Si a él también le atraes entonces lo entenderá y se esforzará para que, si existe una próxima vez, no te sientas ofendida.

Te tomas unos momentos para repasar sus palabras. Tiene razón, te estás haciendo demasiado drama por nada.

-Si tiene que pasar y Tony es para ti, pasará.- Te tranquiliza Jodie con unas sacudidas alentadoras.

-Tienen razón.- Admites aunque lo odies.

El timbre suena. Ya está aquí la pizza que ordenaron y el resto de la noche transcurre sin mucha más mención de Tony Stark.

* * *

La semana transcurre rápido y todos lo días tienes que mantener una lucha interna contigo misma para no pensar demasiado en el fin de semana. Pensaste que con el pasar de los días tus colegas dejarían de mirarte tanto, pero cuanto más se acercaba la fecha más intensas eran sus miradas. Algunos incluso tuvieron la osadía se aproximarse y preguntarte a la cara si te habías follado a Tony Stark. Todas esas veces mentiste.

Jodie te ayudó a inventar una historia sobre como la noche de la fiesta le serviste un trago a Stark que le gustó tanto que lo hizo volver tres veces por uno igual. Como nadie más que tú y algunos meseros estaban en la zona VIP no existía un alma que pudiese confirmar o negar tu historia. Además, solo el personal del hotel te vio subirse a su auto, así que nuevamente no había nada que temer.

Una mañana Sussan te llama para hablar en privado y, honestamente, ya lo veías venir. No te preguntó nada en específico, pero lo que te pidió te dejó enterrada en la culpa durante el resto del día.

-No tienes por qué explicarme nada... Si sucedió algo o no es algo que pertenece en tu vida privada y nadie debería demandar por una aclaración. Pero te voy a pedir solo una cosa: No te pongas en peligro cuando se supone que estás en horas de trabajo. Bueno, en realidad no te pongas en peligro en ningún momento, pero sabes a lo que me refiero. Te recuerdo que conozco a tu padre y no sabría como mirarle a la cara y decirle que algo le sucedió a su hija mientras estaba bajo mi supervisión. Tony Stark puede ser un héroe, pero también es un extraño. Además, sin importar cuánto me paguen o sin importar si arruinaría mi negocio, la seguridad de todos mis empleados es mi prioridad número uno y si en algún momento te sientes insegura al rededor del señor Stark me lo dices inmediatamente y yo me aseguraré de poner a ese idiota en su lugar.

Agradeces a Sussan y le afirmas que tienes todo controlado, aunque sea una vil mentira. Pides disculpas por todo esto y prometes que nunca más volverá a pasar.

* * *

El gran día a llegado y las miradas que antes te seguían curiosas de repente han cesado ya que todos están hasta el tope de trabajo. Tú no te salvas, ya que si bien en la fiesta lo único que harás es tu especialidad, antes tiene que ayudar a todo el mundo con las diferentes tareas en la cocina.

El evento se llevará a cabo al aire libre en la mansión de Stark en Malibú. Cuando llegan al lugar, los decoradores ya casi han finalizado su trabajo y los de luces y sonido se mueven rápidamente para confirmar que todo esté en orden. Ayudas a cargar algunas cajas a los chicos de la cocina antes de moverte a tu lugar de trabajo.

Los de decoración habían armado una preciosa barra y la ubicaron justo en el centro de lo que supones será la posta de baila una vez finalizado el "evento". Consistía en un círculo exterior en donde servirás los tragos a los invitados y una mesa, también circular, interior en donde se encontraban todos los licores y herramientas necesarias para realizar tus cócteles. Ambas superficies brillaban un azul chillón y estabas casi segura que si se observaba desde lo alto parecería el reactor que lleva Tony en el pecho.

Obviamente tendrás ayuda esta noche, dos personas más, de hecho. Justin y Charlie te ayudarán a servir a todos y, de esa forma, no tendrás que correr en círculos toda la noche para atender cada ángulo de la enorme barra.

-Disculpa.- Una voz femenina te distrae de tus pensamientos. Al levantar la vista te encuentras con una mujer pelirroja, muy bonita, observándote con una sonrisa. Por un segundo casi no reconoces de quién se trata, ya que está vestida muy elegantemente, pero es la mismísima Virginia Potts, CEO de Industriaras Stark.- ¿Eres [Tu nombre y apellido]?- Tu cara palidece al escuchar sus labios pronunciar tu nombre.

-S-sí.- Contestas, rápidamente. -¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita Potts?

Ella se inclina sobre la barra, ambas manos apoyada sobre la misma, para que la puedas escuchar claramente.

-¿Tienes un momento? Tony quiere verte.- Dice y puedes ver como se muere de vergüenza al hablar.- Sé que estás trabajando pero... Me está volviendo loca.- Suspira con pesadez.

No puedes creer todo esto.

Evidentemente dices que sí, más por Virginia que por Tony, y ella te indica que entres dentro de la mansión, subas las escaleras y recorras el pasillo hasta la última puerta disponible del lado derecho, que allí te espera el señor Stark. Ojalá pudieses ser tan rápida, pero te detienes seguidamente para observar la maravilla del lugar. Si creías que el penthouse en Nueva York era lujoso, esto parecía el cielo. Te comienza a doler el estómago al pensar en la monumental cantidad de dinero que se necesita tener para ser propietario de un lugar como ese.

Al llegar a la última puerta del lado derecho tras subir las escaleras, tocas la puerta ya que no estás muy segura de que estés bien ubicada y segundos después suena una voz familiar.

-¡Está abierto!- Dice Tony detrás de la puerta. Abres con cuidado y te asomas tímidamente. Al verte pone una cara de alivio.- Ah, menos mal. Ya comenzaba a pensar en que Pepper se había olvidado de entregar mi mensaje.- Lo único que puedes hacer es mirarlo estupefacta.- Ven, acércate. Necesito tu ayuda.- Caminas hacia él, quién por lo que parece está terminando de vestirse frente a un gigantesco espejo y notas dos corbatas sobre la cama. Una gris con líneas celestes y otra también gris pero con pequeños círculos rojos.- ¿Rayas o círculos?- Pregunta mientras se termina de acomodar el cuello de la camisa. -¿Cuál de esas dos dice 'Tengo todo bajo control' más alto?

_No puedo creerlo, Tony_.

-No lo sé...- Contestas con desinterés mientras cruzas los brazos.- ¿La rayada?

Tony te mira por el espejo y nota tu desconformidad con el asunto. Rápidamente se gira para enfrentarte.

-¿Estás segura? Mira que si no logro convencer a nuestros inversores de que aún pueden confiar en mí, será culpa tuya.- Dice con aire juguetón, sin embargo tú no le sigues el ritmo y solo te quedas observándolo con algo parecido a reproche.

-Ok, la de puntos.- Dices rápidamente.- ¿Eso es todo?- Preguntas y te dispones a marcharte. Tony procede a tomarte de la mano levemente.

-Ey, ey... ¿Cuál es el apuro?- Pregunta con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Tu no contestas, esperando que en algún momento se dé cuenta del por qué de tu desconformidad. Sin embargo, el genio, parece no tener ni idea.- A ver, déjame recapitular.- Dice de repente, soltándote para tener más libertad para expresarse.- Hace una semana, si recuerdo bien, tú y yo pasamos una noche de maravilla juntos. Si mi memoria no me falla, y estoy casi seguro de que no, incluso me agradeciste por todo antes de marcharte.- Tu solo levantas una ceja, aún sin decir ni una palabra.- Creo que te hice acabar... ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro veces?- Pregunta, señalándote con un dedo y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tres.- Corriges.

-Bueno, admito que no es mi mayor récord pero tampoco es para que te pongas codiciosa.- Ahora es él quién se cruza de brazos.- Perdona si no sigo cuál es el problema.- Tony te mira ahora con un poco de molestia disfrazada de curiosidad.- Al parecer la noche no estuvo tan a tu altura como creía, lo lamento. Mi error. No volverá a pasar.- El billonario se gira para volver a enfrentarse al espejo, creyendo que la conversación terminaría allí. Pero, joder, que equivocado estaba.- Ya puedes retirarte. No te preocupes, ya no volveré a molestarte.

Das un largo suspiro para calmar las ganas que sientes de darle un golpe en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ordenas un poco tus palabras y decides bajar el tono, ya que tampoco deseas que esto se transforme en una pelea. Solo quieres hacerlo entender. Das unos pasos hasta quedar más cerca de él, de manera que puedas mirarle a los ojos por el reflejo del espejo.

-La noche que pasamos juntos fue, sin lugar a dudas, la mejor de mi vida.- Confiesas.- A pesar de que suene a mentira, no lo es. Ni si quiera mi ex, a quién creí amar por un tiempo, logró darme tanto placer como tú lo hiciste.- Él simplemente te mira fijamente a través del espejo mientras que tú, como si fuera poco, decides seguir humillándote un poco más.- Lo que dije la mañana siguiente también es verdad. Fue una noche inolvidable.- Luego de esto, Tony se da la vuelta para enfrentarte cara a cara, se expresión ahora más pasiva.- Pero luego, por alguna razón, decidiste mandar a Happy a humillarme en frente de todos mis compañeros de trabajo al pedir personalmente por mi presencia en esta fiesta. ¡Frente a todos, Tony!- Sientes como el peso de lo que te ha molestado durante toda la semana comienza a hacerse más ligero.- Y, para colmo, ahora tienes la osadía de mandarme a llamar nuevamente frente a todo el mundo. Joder, Tony, ¡mandaste a Virginia Potts, la CEO de la empresa, como tu maldita mensajera!- La vergüenza se apodera de tu rostro, volviéndolo rojo en el proceso.- Toda la semana la gente se pasó mirándome y murmurando a mis espaldas. ¡Hasta tuve que prometer a mi jefa que no volvería a ocurrir algo así! Y mírame ahora...- Niegas levemente con la cabeza, decepcionada de tus propios actos.

Los ojos de Tony ahora demuestran un poco de asombro pero, principalmente, realización. Su semblante cambia para mostrar algo parecido al arrepentimiento, pero no estás segura. Procede a buscar una de tus manos y la toma en un agarre suave. Te da una leve caricia sobre la palma con su pulgar y te mira directo a los ojos.

-Lo siento, de verdad no lo vi de esa manera.- Dice, casi en un susurro. Tu aprietas un poco el agarre pero tu mirada sigue un poco entristecida. Se siente tan bien tocarlo.- Pero, y no es que quiera excusarme, la mañana en que te fuiste pensé que sería la última vez que te vería y, sinceramente, entré en pánico.- Dice, su mirada plagada de inocencia. Es tan una idea tan absurda que la única opción es creerle.

-Pudiste haberme llamado, Tony...

-No dejaste tu número.

-¡Eres Tony Stark!- Exclamas con frustración.- Creí que si había alguien quien podría hallar mi número sin ningún problema eras tú.

-Sí, bueno, pero generalmente cuando alguien no deja su número es porque no quiere volver a verme.- Se excusa.

-Tony...- Dices negando levemente. No puedes creer lo que está diciendo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría volver a ver a Tony Stark después de conocerlo? Para un hombre que es un terrible narcisista a los ojos de todo el mundo, estaba actuando increíblemente inseguro. El silencio es el dueño de la habitación por unos segundos en los que ambos solo se miran, sus manos aún entrelazadas. Te permites suspirar y dejar caer tu frente sobre su pecho durante unos segundos. Él aprovecha la situación, te toma de la cintura y te atrae un poco más hacia él.

-Lo lamento.- Te susurra al oído. Cierras los ojos e inhalas lentamente su fragancia. Masculina, pero delicada, con un aroma fino y que no resulta para nada invasivo.

-Está bien.- Dices, con la frente aún en su pecho y ahora ambos se sumergen en un abrazo. Cuando se separan, Tony te toma del rostro con ambas manos y te da un suave beso en la frente. Por unos segundos, ambos se quedan mirándose a los ojos, hasta que tu rompes la imagen para ponerte de puntitas y darle un beso en los labios. El beso comienza a tomar velocidad rápidamente; casi olvidas lo bien que sabe este hombre. Te cuelgas de su cuello para bajarlo un poco y aproximarlo más a ti en el proceso. El hace lo mismo pero tomándote de las nalgas.

Sus lenguas se encuentras de inmediato y se expresan lo mucho que se han extrañado la una a la otra. Con una de tus manos te aferras a su cabello que antes estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y él toma una de tus piernas y la alza un poco para saborear del tacto. Justo cuando sientes como la emoción del beso comienza a visualizarse en la anatomía del billonario, le das un empujón fuerte para separarlo de ti. Él te observa con los ojos como platos, completamente confundido por lo que acabas de hacer. Te deleita ver su labio ligeramente hinchado y humedecido, además de ver como su pecho sube y baja rápidamente. Su cabello despeinado. Sus ojos hambrientos.

No puedes evitar esbozar una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Lo lamento, señor Stark. Pero tengo que volver al trabajo.- Dices y Tony capta de inmediato tu juego. Te brinda una media sonrisa mientras se lame los labios.

-A la mierda el trabajo.- Te dice, tomándote de la cintura para atraerte hacia él. Intenta darte un beso pero tu le esquivas con agilidad.- Al menos dime que te quedarás después de la fiesta.

-Lo lamento, pero como verá... Somos una compañía de Nueva York y hemos venido todos juntos hasta aquí solamente para brindar nuestros servicios en su fiesta. Me es imposible saltarme el viaje de vuelta a casa, órdenes de mi jefa.- La cara de Tony se inunda de una repentina realización de las consecuencias de sus actos.- Pero... -Comienzas, revelando que en medio del beso te has podido hacer con su móvil que estaba en su bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Lo desbloqueas rápidamente y comienza a anotar tu número de teléfono en la agenda.- Si lo desea, por su puesto...- Te agregas a ti misma como '24/7 Sex On The Beach 4Free'.- Puede llamarme y, si no es en horario de trabajo, estaría más que a gusto de satisfacer cualquiera de sus necesidades.- Le extiendes el móvil y él lo acepta. Antes de que Tony pueda decir nada más, te das media vuelta y caminas para salir de la habitación.

Cuando estás por salir y cerrar la puerta, te giras para mirarlo una última vez. _Más te vale llamarme, idiota_. Tony se observa la pantalla de su móvil con una sonrisa de derrota. Sabe que la ha cagado y seguramente no volverá a cometer el mismo error. Sin embargo, no se ve molesto, más bien se ve increíblemente divertido.

-Tony.- Lo llamas y el te mira inmediatamente.- La de puntos.- Solo alcanzas a verlo sonreír de lado antes de salir por la puerta para dirigirte hacia el patio, a trabajar.

Más tarde esa noche, a pesar de que literalmente estás sudando para poder servir los tragos a todo el mundo, logras ver a Tony hablando divertido con varias grupos de personas diferentes... usando la corbata a rayas.

* * *

**_Un poco de historia para variar un poco_**

**_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo 3_**


	6. Capítulo 5: Tratarte bien

**_Capítulo 5_**

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres venir? Te hará bien salir...- Te dice Ania desde la cocina. Tu estás sentada en el sofá, ya con el pijama puesto, lista para ahogar tus penas con el vino que escondiste en la parte de atrás de la despensa ni bien Ania y el resto de sus amigos salgan por la puerta.

-No, de verdad estoy bien. No tengo ganas de salir hoy.- Mientes. Ania estaba muy atractiva, con un vestido negro al cuerpo, su pelo castaño suelto y alborotado, unos tacones de aguja que seguro iban a volver un infierno en unas horas y su maquillaje al punto. Tu amiga y compañera de piso te observa preocupada y luego le hecha un vistazo a tu teléfono el cual se encuentra bien seguro a tu lado.

-No va a llamar... ¿Lo sabes?- Te pregunta. Tragas con fuerza y aprietas los labios. Sí, lo sabes. Ya han pasado tres semanas. Tony no ha llamado y no llamará, pero tampoco te gustaba que te lo recuerden. Asientes levemente sintiendo como se forma un nudo en tu garganta.- Si cambias de parecer estaremos en Doha. Mándame un mensaje para entrar, Luis tiene entradas extra y así no pagas.- Vuelves a asentir y fuerzas una sonrisa. Ania te da un beso en la frente y luego se va junto a todos sus amigos que ya están bastante tocados por el alcohol.

Abres la alacena y te encuentras con el vino tinto que habías estado guardando desde hace días. Lo abres y te sirves un vaso. Botas te roza la pierna emitiendo un leve maullido. Ahora que todo el mundo se ha ido ya se siente seguro de aproximarse hacia la cocina. Lo tomas con un brazo, mientras que debajo del otro tomas la botella de vino y el vaso; y lo llevas hasta el puff para ponerlo en tu regazo luego de sentarte. Dejas la botella a un lado y te dispones a ver algo en la televisión. Encuentras una película que se llama The Switch y te decides por verla.

Cuando estabas al final de la película y de la botella, Botas tuvo que moverse al sofá para poder descansar tranquilo ya que tu estabas ahogándote en tus sollozos. Como típico otoño en Nueva York hace media hora había comenzado a llover a cántaros. Rayos, truenos y mucho viento... Ya ni si quiera podías arreglarte y salvar algo de la noche yendo a Doha. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer de tu rostro y no sabes si estás llorando por la maldita película o por Tony. Probablemente por ambos.

¿Vaso? No, eso ya no te bastaba. Tomas el último trago derecho de la botella y el líquido baja por tu cuello provocando una agradable calidez a su paso. Definitivamente ya estabas ebria. La película finaliza y tu te dispones a recomponerte e irte a la cama. Es temprano, solo son las diez, pero llorar tanto te ha agotado. Te levantas un poco tambaleante, tiras la botella vacía a la basura, vas al baño y aprovechas para lavarte un poco la cara.

No puedes entender por qué no te ha llamado. Creíste que había verdadera química entre ustedes, pero se nota que creíste mal.

-Estúpida.- Te hablas a ti misma en el espejo al ver tu reflejo completamente destruido.

Te haces una cola de caballo y te mueves con paso torpe hasta la cocina, tomas tu teléfono y a Botas y te diriges a tu habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás. Lo último que quieres es que cuando Ania vuelva con todos sus amigos como lo hace siempre luego de una noche de fiesta tengas que disimular que te encuentras de maravilla.

Tu cabeza toca la almohada pero, como muchas otras noches, tu cerebro no te deja dormir. Das unas cuentas vueltas esperando que todo el alcohol en sangre haga más efecto y te despeje la mente, pero no puedes. Cada vez que cierras los ojos él está ahí.

Tu teléfono suena sobre la mesa de luz y, sin pensarlo demasiado porque seguramente se trataba de Ania, atiendes.

-Sí, dime.- Dices, esperando la respuesta de tu amiga.

-Creo que estoy fuera de tu departamento.- Esa no era una voz femenina. Era una voz conocida. Una voz que habías estado esperando hace demasiado tiempo.

-¿Tony?- Preguntas, incorporándote rápidamente lo que te provoca un pequeño mareo.

-Sí, soy yo. Mira, me estoy muriendo de frío aquí afuera. ¿Me dejas entrar?

Te levantas de la cama y corres hacia tu ventana que, afortunadamente, da hacia la calle. Abres la cortina y confirmas que todo esto no es un sueño. Parado bajo la lluvia, abrazándose a si mismo por el frío, con una mano en la oreja y parado frente a su traje de Iron Man estaba aquel que dominaba tus pensamientos. Maldices mentalmente el momento en el que decidiste tomarte una botella de vino entera tu sola mientras corres hacia la puerta e intentas bajar las escaleras del edificio lo más rápido que tus mareadas piernas lo permiten.

Abres la puerta de enfrente de un golpe, tras luchar varios segundos con poner la llave en el cerrojo, y el viento y la lluvia te alcanzan un con brutalidad. Tony te ve y tu le haces una seña para que se acerque. Él lo hace y tu cierras la puerta detrás de él. Solo entonces Tony cuelga la llamada y guarda el teléfono en su bolsillo, ahora totalmente frente a ti. Tu lo miras con confusión.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntas, con la respiración agitada por la carrera.

-Quería verte.- Te dice, sonriendo de lado. Está todo mojado y, no sabes si para tu suerte o para tu mala suerte, sientes que su aliento tiene un fuerte olor a whisky.

-Tony... han pasado tres semanas.- Dices, poniendo ambas manos sobre su pecho una vez que intenta aproximarse a ti para besarte.

-Wow... ¿Ya pasaron tres semanas?- La sorpresa en su rostro era genuina y eso te horrorizó completamente.- Lo lamento, a veces pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando estoy en mi taller. Ven aquí, no seas mala.- Te toma bruscamente de la cintura y te atrae para darte un torpe beso. Joder, está demasiado ebrio. Tú también lo estás, pero tampoco a ese extremo. Lo separas con cuidado porque incluso conociendo tan poco de él sabes que tiende a ofenderse de la nada. Tomas su rostro con ambas manos y lo miras directo a los ojos.

-Tony.- Dices suavemente.- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntas, de verdad estabas muy preocupada.

-Siempre.- Te susurra. Esta vez no insiste en besarte, solo apoya su frente mojada sobre la tuya y se queda unos segundos allí.- Creo... creo que voy a vomitar.- Te dice al reincorporarse.- Tus sentidos se ponen alerta y reaccionas rápido ayudándolo a subir por las escaleras hasta llegar al baño. Sientes que la ebriedad se te pasó de un golpe gracias a toda la adrenalina recorriendo por tu cuerpo. Tony se arrodilla sobre el excusado, casi metiendo la cabeza en el mismo mientras que tu te sientas a su lado y le quitas un poco del cabello de la frente tratando de no mirar o la siguiente en liberar todo el vino serás tu. Al terminar, Tony jala de la cadena y luego se sienta. Gracias a la luz puedes notar la terrible forma en la que está. Tiene unas terribles ojeras bajo sus ojos, la piel pálida como la de un fantasma, sus labios estaban azules por el frío y tenía un corte acompañado por un moretón debajo del ojo izquierdo.

Tony nota tu mirada preocupada hacia él y suspira pesadamente a la vez que intenta reincorporarse.

-Lo siento, esta fue una terrible idea. No debí haber venido. Yo...- Dice pero se corta a si mismo cuando no logra ni si quiera ponerse de pie. Tú te acercas a él y lo calmas con una sonrisa.

-Ni hablar. Te dije que podías llamarme en cualquier momento.- Acaricias la mejilla que no está herida y le quitas unos cuantos mechones del rostro. Tony cierra los ojos ante tu tacto.- Estás helado. Vamos a darte un baño.

Lo ayudas hasta sentarlo sobre la tapa del excusado y lo dejas descansando allí mientras preparas la bañera. No puedes creer lo que está pasando. Desde el baño también se puede ver la calle, en donde el traje de Iron Man descansa inmóvil bajo la lluvia. ¿Cómo hizo para llegar hasta aquí en eso? Pones algunas fragancias y una pizca de jabón para que se haga un poco de espuma mientras dejas que el agua caliente cargue la tina. Tony solo observa tus movimientos desde su lugar, su cabeza recostada sobre la pared.

Te acercas a él y lo ayudas a desvestirse, comenzando con su camiseta y luego por sus pantalones, hasta dejar hasta el último artículo mojado en el suelo del baño. Tú también te quitas tus prendas y las dejas dobladas a un lado, el baño también te ayudará a quitarte la ebriedad a ti. Ahora ambos desnudos, ayudas a Tony a reincorporarse y lo guías hasta la bañera con cuidado para que no ocurra ningún accidente, a pesar de que se nota que ya se encuentra mucho mejor luego de vomitar. Tu te sientas recostándote sobre la pared de la tina y haces que Tony haga lo mismo, pero recostándose sobre ti. De tal manera que su cabeza pueda descansar sobre tu hombro y puedas abrazarlo desde atrás. No dice nada, por lo que lo dejas disfrutar del calor del agua mientras hechas un poco de agua sobre su cabello y rostro. Una vez que terminas de asearlo lo mejor que puedes por la posición en la que te encuentras, dejas descansar tu mejilla sobre su cabeza. Ambos en silencio, ya que no existía necesidad de decir nada. Pasa tanto tiempo en silencio que crees que se ha dormido hasta que Tony comienza a acariciar lentamente tus piernas, sin embargo el tacto no se sentía sexual. Decides romper el silencio.

-¿Quieres contarme qué pasa?- Preguntas, suavemente sobre su oído, para luego darle un ligero beso allí mismo.

-No tienes que preocuparte por mí.

-No... Pero quiero hacerlo.- Le respondes. Él se acomoda un poco mejor para que ambos puedan compartir una mirada profunda.- Quiero ayudarte.- Dices, limpiando un poco de la sangre que se escurría por el corte en su mejilla. Cuando salgan de la tina vas a ponerle una venda. Tony suspira pesadamente y sus caricias cesan, pensativo. Su mirada se desvía de la tuya para enfocarse en la nada. Nuevamente aparece el silencio, pero decides ser paciente y esperar por la promesa de una respuesta.

-Desde el ataque no dejo pensar en lo expuestos que estamos ante cualquier amenaza. Literalmente cualquiera con tecnología ligeramente más avanzada que la nuestra puede bajar del cielo y destruirnos a todos. La última vez ganamos porque tuvimos suerte, pero quizás la próxima no seamos tan afortunados. Y Loki logró escapar.- Confiesa, claramente molesto consigo mismo. Te sorprendió escuchar esto, según la prensa Loki había vuelto a ese lugar Asgard con Thor. Aparentemente habían mentido.- Joder, tenías que habernos visto hace unos meses luchando contra esas cosas. Todo el mundo nos aclama por salvarlos pero la verdad es que no teníamos ni la más puta idea de lo que estábamos haciendo. Y, para colmo, los demás se limpiaron completamente las manos del asunto y ahora están dios sabrá donde. ¿Puedes creer que Steve se fue a recorrer el país en motocicleta? Banner se esfumó a la primera oportunidad, al igual que Clint. Thor se marchó en busca de su hermano quien puede estar en cualquier lugar del universo planeando quien sabe qué. Romanoff está trabajando para S.H.I.L.D, que está sobre mi trasero a todas horas al igual que el jodido gobierno porque creen que soy responsable de que el teseracto se extravió. ¿Te imaginas? Malditos buitres.- Escuchas a Tony con cuidado, puedes sentir la tensión de su cuerpo sobre el tuyo. Él suspira pesadamente y se vuelve a relajar con el paso del tiempo. Decides darle unos segundos, pero parece que Tony no volverá a hablar. Te das un momento para ordenar tus palabras. Lo abrazas con fuerza y le plantas un beso en el cuello antes de comenzar.

-¿Sabes? Tú y yo ya nos conocíamos.- Le dices y él se voltea ligeramente para mirarte con una ceja levantada, confundido porque has cambiado de tema tan repentinamente pero es que tienes un punto con todo esto.- De verdad.- Le afirmas con una sonrisa.- El día del ataque en Nueva York tu me hablaste directamente a mí para que guiara a un grupo de ciudadanos hacia un lugar seguro. Obviamente tu estabas completamente en lo tuyo y yo, bueno, enfocándome en sobrevivir... Pero en realidad esa fue la primera vez que me hablaste.- Cuentas y Tony ahora te mira con una sonrisa.- Fuiste muy preciso y, una vez que me aseguré de que todos los que estaban conmigo estuvieran lo más a salvo posible, regresé a la calle para ver si podía ayudar a alguien más. Sin embargo, lo que vi fue otra cosa.- Haces una pausa recordado la imagen en tu mente.- Vi como tú volabas con el misil cargado en tu espalda hacia el portal en el cielo.- El semblante de Tony oscurece por un segundo, probablemente por el recuerdo.- Luego, una explosión y, de repente, todo terminó. Juro que contuve la respiración en cuanto te vi caer del a a toda velocidad. No soy creyente... Pero por un segundo le pedí a cualquier dios que me oyera para que hubieses sobrevivido a la caída. Afortunadamente a la mañana siguiente nos llegó a todos la noticia de que todos estaban bien y que ahora solo quedaba la parte más fácil: volver a la normalidad.- Le das otro pequeño beso en su sien derecha.- Tony, todos vimos lo que hiciste por nosotros y, aún más importante, todos vimos lo que tu estabas dispuesto a sacrificar. Nueva York lo sabe... El mundo lo sabe. Tú nos salvaste, Tony Stark.- Él te observa con los ojos cargados de tristeza, pero también con agradecimiento.- Mientras tú estés aquí, la Tierra no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Además, estoy segura de que después de lo que pasó toda vida extraña se lo pensará dos veces antes de venir aquí a molestar. Tienes tiempo para planear tus próximos movimientos y, si te parece que estás sobrellevando demasiado tu solo, pide ayuda. No te hace menos hombre, menos héroe o menos tú si le confiesas a los demás Avengers que los necesitas para la lucha y para después también.

Tony se queda con aire pensativo por un buen rato, pero luego asiente despacio. De todas formas, no dice nada más y el resto del baño transcurre en silencio.

Cuando el agua ya comenzaba a enfriarse ambos decidieron que era el momento ideal para salir de la tina y vestirse para mantener el calor. Tomas su ropa y la dejas cerca de la estufa para que comiencen el proceso de secarse, mientras tanto le prestas al billonario algunas prendas masculinas que tienes en posesión por diferentes razones: Unos sweatpants que había dejado tu padre la última vez que te visitó, una playera de los Rolling Stones del mejor amigo de Ania que siempre deja sus cosas y para abrigarlo una hoodie que un día apareció luego de una noche de fiesta y desde entonces nadie la ha reclamado. Lo adorable del asunto es que toda la ropa le quedaba extremadamente grande y te morías por tomar a Tony en tus brazos y ahogarlo en tus besos.

Pero primero como prometiste limpiaste y vendaste su herida de la cual el billonario te rogó no hablar. Prometiste no hacerlo mientras que el te prometiese que no corría ningún peligro.

Luego de vestirse decidiste preparar algo para comer, así que te pusiste manos a la obra y comenzaste a cocinar unos macarrones con queso. No era precisamente una exquisitez, pero Tony insistió que no deseaba nada más elaborado que eso. Una vez los platillos estuvieron listos, ambos procedieron a sentarse en el sofá frente a frente de manera que sus pies aún podían buscar el contacto del otro.

La verdad es que desde el momento en el que abandonaron la tina Tony había estado muy conversador. Te hacía reír a cada minuto y llegaste a conocer mucho sobre él en el poco tiempo que llevaron conversando. Como que el genio había asistido al Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts con tan solo quince años y que poco después había desarrollado una súper inteligencia artificial llamada JARVIS, como el mayordomo que tenía de niño, que era quien lo ayudaba a manejar el traje de Iron Man. También te comentó que fue gracias a él que había encontrado tu departamento y llegado a salvo hasta allí.

Hablaron sobre sus padres y su repentina muerte, aunque no entrando demasiado en detalle. Hablaron sobre la pesada carga de heredar la empresa que le había llevado a sus padres crear y de lo bendecido que se sentía tener a alguien como Pepper (Virginia Potts) a su lado ayudándolo, aunque te hizo prometer nunca decirle que él te ha confesado eso o "arruinarías su reputación".

-¿Qué hay de ti?- Pregunta, terminándose su cuenco de macarrones.- Dime que no soy el único aquí que está dañado emocionalmente.- Dice en tono de broma. Tú le sonríes mientras terminas de tragar tu porción.

-Para nada.- Dices y te acomodas más cerca de él con emoción por compartir tu parte de historia trágica.- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que vivo en Nueva York desde hace nueve años? Bueno, en realidad nací en Nueva York, Queens para ser exacta. Viví toda mi vida allí hasta que mi madre enfermó severamente y luego esto acabó con su vida.- Había algo de mentira en esa anécdota pero crees que todavía no es tiempo para compartir ese lado tuyo con Tony.- Mi padre, mi hermana y yo nos mudamos luego a Boston para alejarnos de los dolorosos recuerdos, pero cuando terminé mis especialización en coctelería me volví a la ciudad porque era el único lugar donde me siento cerca de mi madre. Ella adoraba esta ridícula ciudad... Su sueño siempre fue vivir en Manhattan y aquí estoy... Cumpliéndolo por ella.- Tony te sonríe de lado.

-Te ves increíblemente sexy cuando hablas de tus traumas.- Dice, acariciando tu pie con el suyo. Tú solo le sonríes y te muerdes el labio, ya comenzaba a parecerse más a si mismo.- ¿Qué hay de tu hermana?- Pregunta de repente, cogiendo a Botas que caminaba por alado del sofá y depositando al animal en su regazo para acariciarlo con ganas.

-Mi hermana...- Dices con aire cansado y liberando un largo suspiro. Siempre que hablas de ella algo en tu interior despierta.- Es la mayor de ambas pero se comporta como una cría. Desde que nuestra madre enfermó decidió ver todo lo relacionado conmigo como una competencia, por alguna razón. Al mismo tiempo que yo me volví aquí ella se fue a Los Ángeles a probar suerte como modelo.- Tony levantó una ceja, interesado. Tú solo le miras casi con ofensa por lo que insinúa pero como lo que sigue es inmediatamente un risa te das cuenta que te está tomando el pelo.- Te odio.- Le dices, evidentemente en broma mientras que te unes despacio a su risa.

-No, no lo haces.- Te dice, mirándote con intensidad y la sombra de una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No, no lo hago.- Repites, hipnotizada por sus ojos y luego buscas su mano para entrelazarla con la tuya. Disfrutas por unos segundos el tacto y luego te das cuenta de que tu deseo por él se expande en magnitud con cada segundo que pasa. Desde la noche de la fiesta en su mansión en Malibú que te has tenido que contener para no hacerlo tuyo en ese momento y ahora estás cansada de juegos. Solo lo deseas.- ¿Vienes conmigo a mi habitación?- Preguntas con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Creí que nunca lo preguntarías.

* * *

Guías a Tony hasta tu cuarto aún tomado de tu mano y cierras la puerta detrás de ambos, dejando a Botas afuera. La única luz en la habitación es la que se filtra a través de la débil cortina desde la calle. El sonido de la lluvia aún está presente aunque se ha calmado significativamente desde que salieron de la tina. Llevas al billonario hasta el pie de tu cama que, a comparación con la suya en su primer encuentro, los obligaría a dormir muy juntos esta noche. Exactamente como lo deseas.

Lo desvistes con cuidado, como si cualquier movimiento errado haría al genio desaparecer. Él quiere hacer lo mismo con tu ropa pero lo detienes tomando sus manos con suavidad entre las tuyas.

-Déjame.- Le dices, depositando un suave beso en el dorso de ambas.- Déjame ser yo quien te trate bien hoy.- Tony no responde, lo cual es raro pero bienvenido. Continúas hasta desvestirlo por completo y luego procedes a quitare tus prendas sin ningún apuro. Ahora ambos están de pie frente al otro, desnudos, solo mirándose. Adoras todo del cuerpo de Tony, te parece perfecto. Le tomas de la mano y lo sientas sobre la cama para luego posicionarte sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cadera, quedando de esta forma levemente más alta que el billonario. Él se toma la libertad de sujetarte de la cintura mientras explora con cuidado las proximidades de la misma.

Tomas su rostro, con delicadeza para no causar dolor en su herida y depositas un beso sobre sus labios. Tu lengua encuentra de inmediato la suya, pero esta vez eres tú la que decide tener paciencia y te permites disfrutar de un beso lento y pasional. Quieres gozar lo más que puedas porque has aprendido que quizás esto de verlo no se repita tanto como desearías. Muerdes un poco su labio inferior por la furia que te causa el recuerdo de que han pasado tres semanas en las que no has parado de añorar por él mientras que Tony ni si quiera sintió el tiempo pasar.

Lo tomas fuerte de la nuca y lo atraes más a ti, explorando hasta el último rincón de su boca. Cuando por fin te aburres, pasas a su cuello. Huele a los óleos que has puesto en la bañera y la idea de que su aroma ahora te pertenece hace que se despierte algo en tu entrepierna. Tony ya estaba medio erecto, pero no quieres apurar las cosas. No quieres que los besos o que el roce entre su piel y la tuya se termine nunca.

Mientras sigues disfrutando de su cuello y del dulce sonido que Tony emite cada vez que suelta leves suspiros llenos de placer, con una de tus manos recorres su cuerpo hasta llegar a tomar su miembro y darle un pequeño apretón. Él más sexy gemido se escapa de sus labios y tu te mueres un poco más por dentro. Vuelves a su boca porque no aguantas la abstinencia y lo besas con ganas. El billonario, ahora completamente erecto, se ha pasado todo este tiempo recorriendo tu cuerpo con sus grandes manos. Baja y sube una y otra vez por la linea de tu espalda pero se detiene seguidamente para trazar la curva de tus glúteos con ambas manos. Cada vez que te toca tu cuerpo reaccionar de forma involuntaria rozando tu entrepierna con su miembro. Estás tan mojada que podrías deslizarte y tomarlo entero ya mismo, pero tienes que tener paciencia.

Continúas rozándote contra él, lo cual estimula a ambos pero sin permitirles saciar por completo sus necesidades. Tony respira pesadamente sobre tu cuello a la vez que su manos se trasladan una a tu cintura para acompañar tus balanceos sobre su masculinidad y la otra se deposita sobre uno de tus pechos. El te estruja un poco, por lo que tu respondes tomando su miembro y masturbándolo un par de veces. Luego, con la punta del mismo, te estimulas a ti misma dibujando círculos sobre tu clítoris, ganándote un ligero mordisco sobre tu clavícula por parte del genio.

-[Tu nombre], por favor, nena. Me estás matando.- Te susurra con la voz un poco ronca, sin mirarte a los ojos. Su frente está descansando sobre tu hombro y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Gimes un poco por el placer que te estás dando a ti misma antes de contestar con la voz entrecortada por tu respiración.

-Tú... Tú me has hecho esperar por esto... por tres semanas.- Lo tomas del hombro y lo separas de ti ligeramente para que puedan mirarse. Bueno, en realidad para que él te mire masturbarte con su miembro. El billonario te observa con tanto deseo mezclado con odio por la tortura que le estás haciendo pasar que temes que tome riendas en el asunto y no te deje finalizar con tu juego. Para tu grata sorpresa, el hecho de tenerlo al borde de la locura parece agradarle. Le das un par de estocadas a su mimbro para recompensar el hecho de que está siendo tan paciente.

Cuando estás al borde del orgasmo cortas tus movimientos y te pones de pie para ir a buscar un condón a tu mesa de luz. Habías estado guardando una caja de ellos desde la noche de la fiesta en Malibú, esperando con ansias el día en que los usarías y al fin había llegado. Tony solo te mira moverte por la habitación y luego, una vez que regresas a la posición en la que estabas, te mira con atención abrir el sobre con los dientes. Deslizas tus manos hasta su miembro que palpita por ser atendido y le colocas el condón como toda una maestra. Sin desperdiciar un segundo más lo tomas con la mano y lo guías dentro de ti.

Ambos gimen casi al unísono e inmediatamente buscan la boca del otro. Decides subir y bajar lentamente, casi saliendo por completo y luego deslizándote hasta tenerlo en su totalidad dentro tuyo. No tardas demasiado hasta que acabas, clavando tus uñas en su cuello y gimiendo su nombre dentro de su boca. Te tomas unos segundos para reponerte y luego sigues con tus movimientos.

Tony abandona tus labios para recostar su espalda ahora en el colchón y simplemente observarte moverte. Quieres que experimente el mayor placer visual posible, por lo que te acomodas un poco mejor hasta poyar las manos sobre su pecho de manera que la luz azul del reactor ilumine tus pechos los cuales se mueven acompañando tu ritmo. El solo te mira con la boca entre abierta y la respiración agitada mientras tú continúas con lo tuyo callándote los gemidos a ti misma apretando los labios. Empiezas a aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de tus estocadas cuando notas que el cuerpo de Tony se tensa. Tú también sientes que vas a acabar enseguida, pero te niegas a tener otro orgasmo antes de darle uno a él primero.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que el billonario acaba ahogando un gemido y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de lleno la sensación. Una vez que notas como el placer viaja a través de su cuerpo, relajándolo, sacas su miembro de ti y te acercas a su boca para besarlo. Tony, sin embargo, tiene otro planes y te tomas con fuerzas para acostarte a su lado en posición fetal. Él te encapsula con su cuerpo y lleva su mano a tu feminidad rápidamente, atrapándote completamente en su agarre. Estimula tu clítoris hasta que te vienes por segunda vez, mojando su mano en el proceso.

-¿Dónde has estado toda mi vida?- Pregunta con la voz ronca sobre tu oído. Tú te giras para enfrentarlo y, a pesar de que tu respiración es agitada, depositas un beso sobre sus labios.

-Esperándote.- Le susurras. Te sientes especialmente cursi hoy, quizás por el hecho de que has estado deseando verlo durante demasiado tiempo o porque todavía circula algo de alcohol en tu sangre. Quizás por ambas razones.

Él te da un ligero beso en la frente y luego te atrae hasta pegarte a su cuerpo. Pasan demasiado tiempo abrazados y disfrutando del contacto del otro en silencio hasta que es imposible seguir evadiendo el cansancio. Proceden a ponerse algunas prendas no sin antes limpiarse un poco y se van a la cama, a dormir tapados hasta el cuello y compartiendo su calor corporal el uno con el otro.

* * *

**_No te olvides seguir la historia para no perderte ninguna actualización_**

**_Si deseas también puedes dejar tu apoyo con un comentario o un fav 3_**

**_¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!_**


End file.
